One Night Turns Into A Family
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: One night CM Punk turns up at John Cena's door what happens? SLASH M/M MPREG INCLUDES OTHER WWE SUPERSTARS AND DIVAS


ONE NIGHT TURNS INTO A FAMILY

John Cena was sitting in his hotel room having a few beers and watching the TV. He was sore he had just finished a double taping of Monday Night Raw and was heading Home tomorrow well he was staying at his best friends house Randy Orton he was crashing with Orton because his house was burnt down in a fire so Randy offered him a place to stay. John often felt in the way at Randy's place because Randy live there with his Boyfriend Ted Dibiase and on his days off he would have his 2 year old daughter Alanna there with him so John felt he was in the way but he love living there he loved Randy and Ted as brothers and of course Alanna was his god daughter Randy had full custody of his little girl because his ex- wife Samantha died in a car accident a year earlier. Alanna was the apple of John's eye he loved seeing her and playing with her Alanna even had a nickname for John it was Naked Baby and he loved it. John himself had a daughter her name was Michaela she was 6years old and the apple of John's eye. She lived with her mother Liz but John could see her whenever he wanted. He and Liz had a great relationship they were best friends.

John was on his Way to being drunk when there was a knock at the door as soon as he opened it a pair of lips crashed onto his in a heated needy kiss. The kiss broke and John stood there stunned. "What the hell are you doing Punk and why are you kissing me aren't you with Luke?" John asked with some shock in his voice. Punk started kissing John's neck and exposed collarbone getting a moan in response from John, John took a minute and realized what was happening and he pushed Punk off of him. "oh come on John don't tell me you don't want this because I sure as hell do and me and Luke are over so why can't we have some fun it's just a one time thing come on I need you to fuck me through that mattress." Punk pleaded John thought about it hell he was horny he hadn't gotten any in months since he and Cody ended things when Cody was drafted that was when Punk was drafted back to Raw with the SES.

"Fine but this is a one time thing okay? Lay your ass in the bed and take your shirt off." John demanded as he sat on the bed near Punk. Punk smirked "oh I like a man who takes charge baby" John just smiled and rolled his eyes "oh I'm gonna take charge don't you worry about that Phillip" Punk scowled at the use of his full name "don't call me that call me Punk or Phil Cena." John laughed "okay then Phil." John straddled Punks waist and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips the kiss soon turned passionate John's tongue was in Punk's mouth massaging and tasting all that Punk had to offer. "God you kiss good with that tongue ring fuck it's sexy" John whispered against Punks lips. John pulled away from Punks lips and moved to his neck biting and licking at the flesh trying to taste as much of Punk as he could. "Oh god" Punk groaned he had never felt like this John was way better than Luke could ever hope to be. "That's it baby moan for me I want to hear you moan and beg me to please you" John smirked down at Punk he had his eye's screwed shut in pleasure John was loving having this man beneath him moaning because of his actions it was a beautiful sight.

John moved away from Punk's neck and collarbone and started licking his way down to Punk's nipples circling the left one with his tongue and then enclosing his mouth around the hard nub he started to suck as hard as he could and he then started nibbling at it. He then moved and repeated the action on Punk's right nipple. "Oh shit John god your mouth is good" John smirked knowingly "I know" John said smugly. John started tracing patterns on Punk's chest and abs with his tongue every so often biting the flesh causing Punk to groan in ecstasy. He made it down to Punk's hips and started licking them ferociously. He looked up at Punk who still had his eye's close and was now licking his lips. John reached down and began to unbuckle Punk's belt once the belt was loose he proceeded to rid Punk of his Jeans once they were off he threw them onto the floor he got up off the bed and took his own shorts off leaving the two wrestlers in nothing but there underwear. John started rubbing Punk's thighs ghosting over his erection he started kissing them trying to get Punk to beg him for it he loved it when they begged him he was nearly at Punk's clothed erection but he pulled back and set to work on the other thigh John could tell Punk was getting impatient because he kept thrusting his hips forward trying to get the point across to John, but John paid no attention to it. He needed to hear the word come out of Punk's mouth before he would do what he wanted.

"John will you fucking touch me already you're driving me fucking nuts" John just sat up but kept rubbing Punk's thighs "what is it that you want? I'm not a mind reader you have to tell me what you want me to do" John snickered Punk was going insane "oh fuck John I need…god I need you to touch me" John kept the rubbing up this time touching Punk's clothed erection and holding his hand there briefly before moving back to his thighs. "I am touching you" John whispered as he leaned in to kiss Punk's plush and full lips. Punk groaned in frustration 'I want you to fucking touch my cock…I need you to put your lips around it and suck me off NOW" Punk pleaded in a demanding tone. John tilted his head to the side "okay then you demanding bitch" John growled as he ripped Punk's underwear off in one swift motion. He looked down at Punk's hard cock and licked his lips "oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this treat." John snickered. He lowered his mouth around Punk's cock and began licking and sucking at the head changing the speed and hardness every so often "oh god John please suck me faster" Punk moaned. John did as asked and started sucking on Punk's cock as fast and hard as he could taking Punk's member all the way into his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat he was loving the taste of Punk it was a mixture of sweet and salty. Punk could see John's head bobbing up and down as John engulfed his Hard cock he was getting closer and closer to climax every time John would take his member in his mouth when John was about to release the hard dick from his mouth he grazed over the skin with his teeth. "Oh fuck John that's it keep going fuck suck me for all I have oh shit" Punk was thrusting his hips up trying to get as much of his sick in John's sweet mouth. He was getting closer to coming but he wanted to stop he wanted to come while John was fucking him hard and fast. He pulled John off of his cock and leaned up to kiss him he could taste himself on John's lips it was heaven.

"I want you in me now fuck I want you to shove your big juicy cock so far up my ass that I can't see straight." Punk moaned. John was getting harder by the second if Punk didn't shut his fucking mouth he was going to come without even fucking the tight sweet ass on display. John reached over to his night stand and produced a bottle of lube that he was planning on using on himself later on he drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers he entered Punk with his index finger taking it up to his knuckle he started moving it around he pulled the finger out and went back in with two. He started scissoring his fingers trying to stretch Punk so he would be able to fit his cock up his ass he pulled out and went back in with three Punk was now thrusting himself onto the fingers trying to make them go as deep as he wanted a second later John's fingers poked at the little spot inside Punk that made him scream to the heavens. "OH FUCK YES" Punk moaned loudly nearly loud enough the entire floor would hear him. John looked pleased with himself he was proud that his actions got Punk to let out that kind of primal scream. Punk needed more he wanted John in him right now. "Fuck John fuck me already god I want it and need it so fucking bad." John smiled as he kissed Punk on the lips his tongue sneaking into Punk's mouth trying to taste as much as he could. He grabbed hold of Punk's shoulders and flipped them so Punk was now on top of him. Punk was unsure at what John was doing. "Punk I want you to ride me I want to watch as you fuck yourself on my cock" If Punk could have gotten any more turned on and hard at that comment he did, Punk shrugged his shoulders and straddled John's hips John watched on in amazement as he watched Punk sink down onto his hard member. "Oh fuck god you're so fucking tight Punk move fucking ride me" Punk's head flew back as he started riding John for all he was worth he would pull away from John's cock and sink down back onto it he watched in awe as John's eye's rolled into the back of his head it was a beautiful sight. "Fuck John you feel so good in me you fucking fill me up god damn it touch me please touch me." Punk moaned John gripped Punk's member in his palm and started fisting him but kept in time with Punk's riding him. Both men were getting close they could feel it Punk's tight walls were starting to suffocate John so he knew Punk was going to come soon and the feeling of the walls tightening made John feel absolute pleasure. "Fuck Punk I'm gonna fucking comes soon oh shit…keep going." John was furiously pumping Punk's cock he wanted the younger man to spill his seed on his chest and stomach "come for me Punk I want you to explode your cum all over me no do it" At those words pleasure washed over Punk as he came all over John's hands and abs. "oh god John I'm cuuuuuummmmmming" Punk was still riding John at a faster pace now John couldn't stand it he needed to come "oh fuck yeah keep going baby …ooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck" John screamed as he filled Punks tunnel with his seed. A minute later Punk got off of John and collapsed next to him both men panting for breath. John got up and went and got a wet towel to clean themselves up with once they were clean they just laid there. "I have to say John you are a sex god I have never been fucked like that in my life" Punk commented while laying his head on John's chest. John chuckled "yeah well you aint' to bad either Phil fuck your ass is very fuckable." John complemented. They continued to lay there Punk didn't know if he should leave. "Should I leave I mean…..uh do you want me to leave John?" Punk stammered John leant over and kissed Punk on the lips passionately "nah you should stay" Punk just nodded as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Punk woke in warm arms for a second he thought he was in his hotel room with Luke but when he glance up he came face to face with a gorgeous sleeping John Cena. He sighed he had never had a sexual experience like he had last night either John is a sex god or Luke really had no idea what he was doing. He moved around which made John wake up with a yawn he glanced up at John and saw him smiling. "Hey" John spoke softly he still wasn't fully awake. "hey yourself listen John last night was great it was one of the best night's of my life but you know it was just a one time thing right?" Punk asked not wanting to hurt John. John chuckled as he stroked Punk's back "of course we agreed last night don't worry about it I have to say you have to be the second best I have ever had though." Punk blushed as he got up and started getting dressed. "Really? Who's the best then?" Punk asked curiously John got up and threw on some underwear and walked over to Punk and gave him a peck on the lips "oh that would have to be Orton he was my first ever so I hold that one close to my heart." Punk nodded "could you make some coffee while I have a shower we will just have coffee then you can make your escape okay Phil we both have flights to catch anyway" John asked as he was collecting some clothes. "Sure thing the coffee will be done by the time you get out." John nodded and walked off for a nice shower.

20 minutes later John reemerged from the bathroom smelling clean and sexy he was wearing a nice pair of denim jeans, tight black shirt with white sneakers and a Boston red sox hat. He walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Punk talking to his friends Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase he walked over and got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Morning Johnny" Randy said with a smile in his face "Morning Randy Morning Teddy what are you three talking about?" John asked suspiciously. "Oh they were telling me about you living with them for a while" John nodded "yeah they are my best friends for a reason are you picking up Alanna bug today when we get back?" John asked smiling at the thought of his god daughter. Randy smiled "yeah we are picking her up on the way through oh she's been asking about naked baby all week she misses her uncle John a lot" John smirked "Naked baby?" Phil questioned as John blushed "oh that's what Alanna calls John don't ask why nobody knows" the table laughed "it's because she loves me that's why did you here Jeff's pregnant" John announced the three men at the table were shocked "is it Matt's?" Ted asked John shook his head "nope I talked to him yesterday its Ken's and Matt is pissed" Randy nearly chocked on his coffee "Kens? Shit no wonder Matt is pissed how's Jeff taking it?" John shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee "he's good really excited actually they are moving in together and Ken's happy as well they seem like there in a good place." "they deserve it Jeff was miserable with Matt he told me the last time I saw him so I'm glad" Punk said as he got up to rinse out his cup a short second later John joined him at the sink. "So I think I'm going to head out okay? Thanks for last night maybe we could do it again seeya John" Punk said as he gave John a chaste kiss on the lips John nodded "yeah sure I'll see you next Monday" John said as he walked back into the living room.

"So what time is our flight?" John asked he knew they were going to ask about Punk being in his room. "Oh in about an hour we should head out soon but we need to tell you something first." Randy said making a mental note to talk to John about Punk later in private. "Cool okay what is it?" John asked while he packed up his bags. "You should probably sit down" Ted spoke up John shrugged but sat down anyway. "okay so Cody will be staying with us this week, he is having a hard time over on Smack Down and because Ted is his best friend we offered him to stay" Randy said looking at John for a response. "That's fine guys we left on ok terms so it should be fine by the way I know he has moved on I know he's seeing Christian he called and told me about it." Ted's eyes widened "he told you?" John nodded and smiled "yep its fine we both had to move on at some point right?" Randy smiled at how mature John is he really shocked him sometimes. "Okay then just to let you know Christian will be there with him are you okay with that?" Randy asked he knew he could only push John so far. "Uh yeah sure I mean it's going to be awkward I'll be the odd one out but I'll go see Jeff he need's me right now just as long as I don't have to see the sucking face I'll be cool." John said with a small smile. Ted smiled and hugged John "thanks John I know this will be hard but he's my best friend and I'll tell him about the PDA" Ted said "okay Teddy can we go now I am so tired I want to get back to the house and go in my own bed." John said as Randy smirked now he knew John and Punk did something last night. "Yeah lets go" Randy said and they left for St Louis.

Seven hours later John had been asleep for about 2 hours once they arrived in St Louis they had picked up Alanna and gone home. John played with Alanna for a while before the two of them needed a nap. John rolled over as he was waking up and came face to face with a smiling Alanna. "Hey Lana bug did you have a good sleep?" John asked in his sweetest voice. Alanna just nodded and gave John a hug. John got out of the bed and stretched he looked and Alanna and smiled she was so cute. He outstretched his arms so Alanna would let him carry her down stairs. "let's go see Daddy and Teddy baby doll" John announced as they made there way down the stairs into the lounge area "DADDY" Alanna screeched when she saw Randy sitting cuddling up with Ted. "Hey baby you have a good nap with Uncle John?" Randy asked as Alanna climbed into his lap. "Uh huh he cuddled me" Randy smiled "that's good he gives very good cuddles" Alanna laughed as she got down off his lap and started playing with her toys. John went and sat on one of the other chairs in the room and yawned "did you have a good nap too Johnny?" Randy asked smiling. "Yep…, oh hey Cody hey Christian" John said trying to be pleasant. "Hey John how are you?" Christian asked "I'm good you know same stuff different day type of thing how about you?" John asked as he stretched out on the chair. "Same old same old just trying to become Champ you know" Christian replied "cool anyway what's to eat I am starving" John said rubbing his naked belly. "NAKED BABY" Alanna all but yelled John rolled his eyes "yes my beautiful niece?" John responded Alanna climbed up onto John's chest "I love you" Alanna said in her sweetest voice John nearly cried "I love you too baby girl" John replied as she got back down and started playing.

2 hours later Alanna had been bathed and fed and was now asleep in her own room.

The five men were downstairs in the kitchen just chatting. John got up and retreated to the living room Randy soon followed. "Hey man what's going on you looked a bit down?" Randy asked as he rested his feet on the coffee table. John just shrugged "nothing's wrong just wanted to relax" John replied Randy wasn't buying it though he knew John more than John knew himself at times "bullshit tell me" John sighed. "I just can't handle seeing Cody and Christian together I thought I could but it still get's to me. It's hard seeing the person you wanted to marry making out with some other person." Randy nodded he knew John was taking seeing Cody again hard. "You were going to ask him to marry you?" Randy asked not seeing Cody in the archway. "Yep I was planning on doing it the night of the draft but he got drafted and then he broke up with me so I sold the ring and got over it." Randy sighed he saw Cody in the doorway and glared at him so Cody took off. "Shit John I'm sorry" John tilted his head as if to say whatever. "So what about you and Punk then?" John laughed at Randy trust him to be so nosey. "He came to my room last night and started kissing me, I pushed him away and asked him why he was kissing me he said he wanted me to fuck him into the mattress so I did." John replied as if it was nothing. "Seriously fuck was it good?" John grinned a massive grin showing off his dimples. "Fuck yes second best fuck I have ever had in my life that man has the tightest ass god damn I'm getting hard just thinking about it." John said as he and Randy laughed. "So who's your number one best fuck then?" John blushed. "You Ortz you were my first you will always have a special place in my heart." John replied Randy was touched by that admission so he gave John a huge hug. "oh well it's getting late I'm going to head to bed I'll see you in the morning Ortz." John said as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Once John was changed and in bed he looked at his phone and saw he had 3 missed calls 1 from his sister Leah, 1 from Jeff and 1 from Punk he was wondering what Punk would have wanted so he began to call him. After three rings he answered. "Hello?" Punk answered "Hey Punk it's me John I saw I had a missed call so u thought I'd call you back" John replied as he got comfy on the bed. "Yeah I just wanted to call and say I arrived in Chicago fine how St Louis is?" Punk asked he really liked talking to John. "Eh its okay Cody is here with Christian there a couple now it's weird being around them and all but I get to spend time with Alanna so it's all good. What about you how's Chi town?" John asked chuckling. Punk laughed on the other end "its good family is all good so what are you doing tomorrow?" John nodded even though Punk couldn't see him "oh I am just going to go and see Jeff tomorrow we always catch up when I'm home so I'll do that and take Alanna out maybe not quite sure yet but I think the two couples are taking her to the zoo while I'm with Jeffrey so it's good. What about you?" John asked he was getting harder hearing Punks voice. "You know the usual might see my sisters and my mate's maybe even look at getting a new tattoo who knows." John smiled this was a good conversation "cool, cool Punk Can I be honest with you right now?" John asked as he stripped naked. In Chicago Punk was naked in bed also. "Sure John go ahead" John breathed in deeply.

"Right now I am in bed naked and I am completely hard from just hearing your voice is that weird?" John asked he was embarrassed. Punk smiled "nope coz I am exactly in the same position why don't we help each other take care of that? You can be in charge of course." John groaned as he grabbed hold of his hard cock as did Punk. "Oh baby you know how I like to be in charge" John chuckled lightly. "Oh God John say something" Punk groaned out. "Are you touching yourself Punk?" John groaned out as he started stroking his cock slowly. "God yes" Punk replied. "okay if I was with you I'd have you naked on the bed kissing at your neck and nibbling and sucking making my mark on you I would bite down so I could taste some of your blood." John and Punk's pace was getting quicker and quicker. "I would trail my kisses and licks and nibbles down to your nipples and my mouth would enclose around them sucking at them" "oh shit John go lower" Punk whispered into the phone. "I would be at your navel now and I would tongue fuck it for all it's worth getting a taste of you loving your very essence." "Shit oh god that's good" Punk was moaning and he was getting louder and louder just how John liked it. "I would reach my hands down and start rubbing your balls into my hands right now giving them little tugs and squeezes and hearing you moan my name and tell me to suck your cock for all it's worth like the other night did you like it when I sucked your cock dry Punk?" John asked in a husky voice he could hear Punk pumping his fist through the phone as both men's paces picked up. "Fuck yes John I loved it the way your mouth fit perfectly around my cock you have the best fucking mouth ever" Punk moaned. "finally I would wrap my lips around the tip of your cock and suck lightly at it then I would slowly inch my way up your cock tasting everything you had the taste that is sweet and salty at the same time" John said with a lust filled voice. "Oh shit John I'm…I'm not going to last…." Punk trailed off "oh god Punk I'm right with ya, my mouth would be working at a furious pace now getting faster and harder my hands are still tugging and rolling your balls in them loving the feel of the sweat that now is forming on them. My sucking gets harder I can feel you you're legs are starting to shake you're gonna cum aren't you Punk are you going to squirt your hot juicy seed down my throat and make me swallow it?" John asked he was sweating and breathing hard he was going to cum any second now. "Fuck oh yes! John I'm cumming spilling it all. Ooooohhhhh fuck swallow it all John yyyyyyyeeeeessssssss" Punk screamed through the phone as he came all over him self. John was still pumping but listening to Punk come brought his climax forward "ssssshhhhhhiiiiitttttttt god damn punk" John moaned as he too came all over himself all either men could hear was the deep breathing through the phone.

A few minutes later the breathing returned to normal. "Fuck John even when your not here with me I still come like I have never before" Punk said as he chuckled lightly. "I know what you mean fuck we should do this more often" John suggested "what phone sex or actual sex?" Punk asked "both" John replied quickly. "Look John I'm not looking for a relationship I just ended things with Luke ya know?" Punk responded even though the thought of John fucking him was awesome. John laughed "I meant be fuck buddies ya know I don't think either of us are ready for a relationship at the moment and I respect that so whatya say?" John reasoned he wanted to fuck Punk again no question about it. Punk thought for a minute "sure why not we both love the sex so it's settled we are fuck buddies I'm so tired but I'll see you on Monday right?" Punk asked "yep I'll seeya then fuck buddy" Punk and John laughed as they hung up. Both men falling to sleep straight away.

The next morning John woke up bright and early and went for a run. At the moment he was in his shorts shirtless in the kitchen getting a drink and trying to get his breathing back to a normal rate. Last night he slept like a baby for the first time really since Cody broke up with him.

"Hey John good morning" Cody spoke from behind him John smiled awkwardly "Hey Codes Morning did you sleep okay?" Cody nodded and smiled "yeah where have you been looking like that?" Cody asked while his eyes roamed John's body hungrily. John shrugged and sat on the kitchen counter. "Oh just went for a run you know how I like to run early in the mornings" John replied as he drank his water. Cody smiled as he got himself some cereal. "Yep I know so what are you doing today when we take Alanna out?" Cody asked John got off the counter and washed his glass "oh I'm going to go see Jeff for a while just need to talk him about some things." Cody moved to where John was and rubbed his hand down his back causing John to shiver and walk away. "Anything I can help you with?" John shook his head "nah kinda private something only Randy knows about." Cody nodded but looked dejected. "come on Johnny you and I used to talk about everything well I used to persuade you" Cody spoke as he raked his nails down John's chest John was trapped between Cody and the kitchen counter "yeah I remember but you ruined it when you ended things" John spoke coldly. "Well I still love you maybe I could persuade you again" Cody flirted and winked at John then leaned up and kissed him passionately, John pulled away at the sound of Alanna's giggles.

"UNCLE JOHN!" Alanna screamed at the top of her lungs causing John to laugh as she ran into his awaiting arms. "hey baby doll did you have a good night's sleep?" Alanna nodded and squirmed out of John's arms as Randy picked her up and put her in her high chair for breakfast. "I'm going to go shower" John announced as he walked off. In the shower John was relaxing under the hot spray he was confused as hell Cody was kissing him when his boyfriend was asleep in another room what was he playing at he didn't want Cody anymore Cody lost that opportunity when he Dumped John just because he got drafted. John started lathering himself down tying to rid himself of thoughts of Cody. Then his mind started to wander to thoughts of Phil, Phil with his tight ass and gorgeous cock, fuck what he wouldn't give to be balls deep in him right now. John thought as he started stroking himself. A minute later he climaxed all over the shower walls he cleaned himself off and got out and dressed.

John grabbed his keys, wallet and hat and headed downstairs where everyone was eating. Alanna was a mess with food all over herself John had to laugh at the state of her thanking god she wasn't his kid at that moment. "Look at you Lana Bug all messy" John said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek Alanna just giggled. John poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Randy and Ted but next to Christian he didn't want to be near Cody right now. "So what are you doing while we are out today?" Randy asked as he continued to feel Alanna. John smiled Randy was a really good father "I'm going to go see Jeff and drag him to look at some houses with me since Ken's away so yeah." Randy nodded "you want to get a house near here?" Randy asked he thought John was going to live in Boston like he was before the fire. "Yeah I need a change I mean I can always visit my family but I want to be near you and Alanna you guys are the closest thing I've got to a proper family." Randy smiled at that confession. "Really I just thought we were best friends?" John shook his head as he got Alanna cleaned up. "Nope your like my brother Randy you know me better than anybody else I love ya dude you and this little girl are my life." Randy nearly cried. An hour later the house was empty the 2 couples and Alanna were headed to the zoo and John was headed to his best friend Jeff Hardy's house.

John pulled up got out and walked right into the house he never knocked Jeff and him were like brothers. "HARDY!" John yelled as he stepped into the house "KITCHEN!" was the response he got. John headed to the kitchen where he saw Jeff hardy reading the newspaper he sat down across from him. "So how's the mother to be?" John joked and received the finger from Jeff "up yours asshole we are both the fathers and I'm good what about you?" John shrugged "I'm cool how's Matt?" Jeff sighed as he folded up the newspaper and the two men headed put to his front porch. "He is still pissed at me for being careless enough to get preggers but I'm happy with Ken and Ken feels the same so I wish he would get over it." Jeff exclaimed. John nodded "yeah well Jeffrey he will come around and I can't wait to meet this little one Uncle John is so going to spoil it rotten." John said laughing along with Jeff.

"What's new with you?" John smiled "where to begin okay first of all I have a new fuck buddy, then Cody kissed me this morning while his boyfriend was upstairs sleeping, I need your help finding me a house around here I feel awkward at Randy's with the couples so that's what me and you are going to do today." Jeff was shocked at what was going on in John's life he thought he was a good friend but now he knew he was a sucky one. "I am the worst friend ever how did I not know any of this?" John smiled at Jeff he was so emotional sometimes. "Jeff you're a great friend and it all happened the last 48 hours so relax." Jeff seemed to calm down a bit. "Okay tell me about this kiss this morning?" John rubbed the back of his neck "well I was just in the kitchen drinking and we were talking and he starts rubbing my back and raking his nails down my chest then he just fucking kissed me" John told him "did you like it?" Jeff asked "that's the thing there was no feeling there for me at all it just sucked worst kiss of my life." Jeff laughed "well when you get back tell him to back the fuck off and leave you alone, second problem you want to live here?" John nodded and grinned "yep I want to be close to Randy and Alanna and you and this baby you guys are my best friends and I need to move out of Boston I've lived there my whole life it is time for a change so I need you to come house hunting with me Jeffie." John told him smiling. Jeff nodded "okay sure we'll go soon okay final thing you have a fuck buddy?" Jeff asked leaving the best for last. "yep and god he is hot and funny and has the tightest ass and not to mention his cock but god he's good for me and it's nothing serious he just got out of a relationship so it's all good baby!" John smiled at Jeff who returned it he was happy John was happy "so who is it and how did it happen?" John smirked "it's Punk." Jeff looked completely shocked "shit really I never thought he would do something like that so again how did it happen?" John held his hand up in surrender a pregnant Jeff is bitchy. "well I was sitting in my hotel room he knocked I answered and he kissed me and told me he wanted and needed me to fuck him through the mattress so I did and it was cool the next day too. Then last night I had a missed call from him so I rang him back and we had phone sex. So I asked him if he wanted to be fuck buddies and he said yes end of story." Jeff's mouth was open and his eyes were wide still shocked. "Holy crap was it good?" John nodded "hell yes nearly as good as Randy and that's saying a lot" Jeff nodded "well I'm happy for you so you wanna go look at some houses or what?" Jeff asked as he stood up "yeah lets hit the road." John replied as they locked the house up and headed out.

5 hours later John was at home resting on the couch when the four other men and a sleeping Alanna arrived home from the zoo. Randy put Alanna to bed for the night and joined John in the lounge room. "Hey how was the zoo?" John asked sitting up Randy yawned "good but tiring that kid is the demon sometimes." John just laughed. "How was Jeff?" John chuckled "good bitchy as a pregnant man but good I had fun I talked to him about a few things." Randy nodded John came and sat next to him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Get in between my legs and I'll give you a massage. Randy nodded and did what John said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Randy grunted as if to say go ahead. "well this morning Cody kissed me and was full on flirting with me it's freaking me out and it's making me uncomfortable dude like he keeps staring at me it's weird." Randy nodded "tell him to back off and I'm sure he will do it was the kiss good?" John scoffed "nope it sucked I felt nothing nada zilch it shocked me actually it was weird but I need to set him straight." Randy nodded "so what are you and Punk now?" at that moment Cody came in and winked at John as he, Christian and Ted sat down John continued the massage. "well we had phone sex last night and decided to become fuck buddies I like him his funny and has a nice ass so why not and don't worry no string attached and I am cool with that I needed a change." John said nit caring that the other men were listening. Randy grunted again and John laughed. Randy got up and sat between John and Ted. "Who did you have phone sex with?" Cody asked glaring at John. "I don't think that's any of your business do you Cody?" John shot back Randy groaned an argument would start soon.

Christian shot up "DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT HE WAS OINLY ASKING A QUESTION" He yelled at John, John just sighed and stood up "look Christian it's none of his business and if you wake up Alanna I will fuck you up that's a promise." John threatened. Christian just snickered "oh no not Uncle John to the rescue why don't you get your own fucking life and quit living through Randy" John shrugged "FINE I'M OUTTA HERE" John screamed as he grabbed his things and took off. Randy got up and got in Christian's face "how dare you talk to him like that he is part of this family unlike you I'm only putting up with you because of Cody so shut the fuck up before I kick you out." Randy demanded as he and Ted left the room. Cody scowled "why the hell did you yell at John like that he was right it is none if my business I made it not my business when I broke up with him so if you cause Randy or Ted to get angry with me you'll lose I'll always chose them over you." Cody said as he made his way up to bed.

John was in his car the only place he could go was Jeff's he only hoped the younger Hardy would be awake he arrived and got out of the car and knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door rubbing his eyes. "John? What are you doing here it's late?" Jeff asked as he stepped aside letting John enter they went into the lounge room and sat down. "What happened?" Jeff asked as he rubbed John's back "me and Christian had an argument and he told me to stop living through Randy so I left he is so right I mean. I live with him, I travel with him I even act like a father to his daughter I think I should move out ASAP I think it would be for the better." Jeff sighed "Johnny you do not live through him you're his best friend and he loves you and so does that little girl don't let what that stupid Canadian said get to you your stronger than that." John nodded "you can crash here tonight okay lets go to bed." John nodded and headed to bed.

The next morning John woke up he still felt miserable he knew he had to move on from being under Randy he had to start his own life and he knew where to start so he pulled out his phone and called the realtor and made an offer on a house he and Jeff saw yesterday. He wanted someone to live with him to keep the house going while he was away for work and he knew the right person for the job. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings the female voice answered. "Hello?" John laughed she sounded pissed off "hey Leah what are you up to?" Leah groaned "oh you know brother dearest trying to sleep why are you calling the house so early?" John smiled he loved annoying his little sister "well I put an offer on a house here in St Louis and if they accept I'm moving out of Randy's" John told her "okay what has that got to do with me?" Leah was getting impatient. "Well I was wondering if it gets accepted if you would want to move in with me?" there was a long silence "seriously you want your sister moving in with you?" John laughed "of course I love you Leah and you need to move out of dads house and I need someone to look after the house while I'm working so what do you say?" John was worried Leah Would say no. "Sure why not I need to get away from Boston bad things happen to me here." John furrowed his brows. "Okay shortcake what's going on?" Leah sighed only John cared enough about her to ask. "Well Darren broke up with me coz I wouldn't sleep with him and because we had an argument over you." John was confused "what about me?" Leah sighed she hated telling John bad things. "He hated the fact that my brother was gay and he was being rude about you so I told him to fuck off." John laughed "I'm sorry Le I keep making your boyfriends leave you he was an ass anyway" Leah smiled John was so caring compared to her other brothers, "yeah he was an ass and this isn't your fault so when will you know about the offer?" John glanced at the clock "uh by the end of today so I'll call you when I know but for now I'll let you get back to sleep lazy bones love you." John said "love you too" Leah replied as they hung up.

John walked out of his bedroom door and headed down stairs to the kitchen where he found Jeff and Ken making out. "Oh get a room your already up the duff Jeff." John joked as Jeff and Ken blushed. "Hey John I didn't know you were here?" Ken said as he poured John a cup of coffee. John sat down at the Table "yeah I crashed in your guest room I needed away from Randy's. Oh Jeff I made and offer on that house we saw yesterday and they said I will know by tonight." Jeff smiled "what house?" Ken asked "oh Johnny is moving out of Randy's so we went house hunting yesterday and he found a great one two doors down from us." Ken nodded "yeah so if it gets accepted I'm moving out and I asked Leah to move in with me to keep an eye on the place while I work she said yes." Ken still sat there confused "who's Leah?" Jeff smiled "John's little sister and Shannon's major crush." John's eyes widened at that bit of information. "Shannon likes her?" Jeff nodded and smiled "yep would you care if they dated?" Jeff asked he knew John was protective "nah as long as he treats her right and makes her happy, I need a favor Jeff?" Jeff narrowed his eyes this is not good "what?" Jeff asked snappily "calm down nothing bad. When I get this house I need your help getting some stuff for Michaela I want her to have a room there I miss her." Jeff smiled "of course I'll help when you are seeing her next?" Jeff asked "today at noon at Randy's she's only here for a few hours then Liz will take her back." Jeff nodded "who's Michaela?" Ken asked he had no idea what his boyfriend and his friend were talking about "she's my 6year old daughter" Ken nodded. "I'm going to head out I need a shower before she gets here anyway love ya call me if you need anything Jeff good seeing you again Ken." "SEEYA" Jeff called back.

John made his way back to Randy's pretty quickly and had a shower got something to eat and packed his things for the road he was currently in the lounge room reading a magazine. Liz and Michaela would be there in about 20 minutes. "Hey where did you go last night I was worried about you." Randy said as he and Ted walked into the room with a sleeping Alanna. "Just stayed at Jeff's I just needed to get out." Randy nodded as he put Alanna down in her porta cot. "Cool what are you up to today then?" Ted asked "I'm spending time with Michaela she and Liz will be her in about 15 minutes I can't wait to see her." Ted looked confused "who is Michaela and why are we letting Liz come here?" Ted asked Randy smiled as he sat next to him "relax babe John and Liz are best buds and Michaela is John's 6year old daughter only 2 people from work know about her not even Cody knew." John nodded

"yep I was going to introduce them once I proposed but he ended things but only Randy and Jeff knows well now Ken and you know so that's it we like to keep her private." Ted nodded as he kissed Randy softly on the lips that's when Cody and Christian walked in John glared at Christian. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and John was quick to jump up and answer it he smiled brightly when he saw his gorgeous daughter. "DADDY!" Michaela squealed John picked her up and hugged her then Liz "I'll see you in about 4 hours John bye baby" Liz said as she gave Michaela a kiss. "hey baby girl how are you I missed you so much" John said as he walked back into the lounge room "I miss you too daddy I been good" John smiled at sat back down in his seat "where Lana?" Michaela asked "she's asleep baby so what have you and mummy been up to?" John asked as he bounced Michaela on his knee. "We went to pools yesterday and I splash her" John laughed "well that must have been fun." "It was can I play with toys now please?" Michaela asked "sure but daddy is right here if you need him and I'm sure Uncle Randy would want a hug." John said she smiled and walked over and gave Randy a huge hug then she began playing. "God it feels so good seeing her again I haven't seen her since the draft night" Randy looked shocked "really that long?" John nodded and smiled at his daughter "yep they went on vacation I've spoken to her over the phone though but it's great to hold her." Randy nodded "yep" Cody looked angry and upset "I can't believe you have a daughter and you never told me." He breathed out. John sighed "look Cody I was going to introduce you two the night we broke up god only 2 people knew about her at work before today and we wanted to keep her out of the spotlight so me and Liz agreed." Cody got angry "I thought you loved me I thought we had something special and you never told me about her I feel so betrayed." John sighed "Cody I could say the same for you I loved you shit…I was going to propose to you the day you ended things and that was the same day I was going to introduce you to her so don't talk to me about betrayed." Cody scoffed "I never betrayed you" John was getting angry "whatever you broke my heart just because you got traded you were always going on about being treated like a kid can you blame them now you acted like one it's time you grew some balls. I'm taking her for a walk you wanna come with Alanna Rand?" John asked he knew if he didn't leave he would get really angry. "Sure I'll meet you outside. John went to get Michaela and walked outside ready for the walk.

They walked to the nearest park and let the girls play. "So Cody was pretty mad." Randy said. John nodded "yup I don't know why for shits sake it took me 2 years after she was born before I told you and introduced you two to each other and you're like my brother. He needs to know the world doesn't revolve around him." John said angrily. Randy shrugged "yeah but I think he has a point you loved him why didn't you tell him?" John sighed "I don't know I guess I didn't think he could handle it I know that sounds stupid but he acts like a kid sometimes how would he act with my actual kid I guess I was worried." John explained and Randy nodded. "So did you and Jeff find a place yesterday?" Randy asked changing the subject. "Yup and I put an offer in on it. The place is cool just a few houses down from Jeff and I've asked Leah to move in with me so she can look after things while I'm away for work and she said yes so everything is going good." Randy nodded and smiled. John was about to speak when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" John answered "Mr. Cena this is Joan Anderson from first choice Realty." John nodded "sure hi what can I help you with?" John asked. "Well I wanted to call you and say congratulations you now own a house you can move in, in one week." John smiled "wow thank you so much." "No problem bye Mr. Cena." Joan said. "Bye." John said and hung up. Randy looked at him like he was a weirdo. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked "I own that house I move in a week how cool is that?" John asked enthusiastically. Randy nodded and smiled "yeah that's great me and Alanna will miss you though." Randy said John hugged his friend. "Dude I'll live around the corner you can't get rid of me that easily I love you guys you two are my family okay?" Randy nodded soon they were on there way home.

2 weeks later

John had moved into his new house a week ago and had a house warming party where the whole wwe rosters were invited. Things at home were good John and Leah liked living together but got into normal brother and sister fights. Michaela loved her new room at the house which Jeff designed. Randy was happy for John he knew John would never forget him and Alanna. Randy had recently asked Teddy to move in with him and Alanna and he did. Cody was still with Christian he and John haven't spoken to each other since the fight 2 weeks ago. Leah and Shannon are now a couple which John approves of. Jeff is now a 3 months along in his pregnancy and bitching at everyone especially John when he is home. John and Punk have still been fucking each other whenever they want which both men love.

Today was Monday which means RAW John was sitting in catering getting some food before his match that night. Serena and Luke Gallows walked in and headed over to John he thought they were going to bitch at him. "Hey John ah…. Phil wants to see you in our locker room he asked us to come and get you." Serena said John nodded "okay" John said he got up and left for Punk's locker room. He found it and knocked before hearing a 'come in' from Punk he walked in and Punk came up to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. When he pulled away he sat back down. John looked on confused. "Hey you wanted to see me?" John asked as he sat down next to Punk. Punk nodded "yeah I was wondering if we could hook up tonight I need a break from the SES and I really want to spend time with you." Punk said John smiled "sure just come by my room whenever it's room 435 I'm rooming alone so it's all good." John explained and Punk smiled and leaned up and kissed John the kiss was simple until John pulled Punk forward by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss tongues lapping at one another each man loving the taste of the other. Finally they pulled apart. "Wow" John panted Punk smirked "wow indeed we keep getting better and better" Punk commented. John smiled "yeah do you want me to stay or should I leave?" John asked "well don't you have a match soon Johnny?" Punk asked "yup so I'll see you tonight gorgeous." John said as he pecked Punk on the lips and left. Punk sighed he hadn't been feeling very well lately but he knew he needed John tonight. Before the show he had gotten into an argument with Cody. Cody called him and told him to leave John alone and that John was his Punk got jealous about it and hung up on Cody. He really needed to ask John if what Cody said was true or not and he would do that tonight before receiving the best fuck of his life.

Later that night when Punk arrived at John's door John could tell that something was up with the younger man they had been sitting on the bed for about 15 minutes neither man speaking. "What's going on Phil?" John asked concerned. Punk sighed "I need to ask you something John and I need you to be completely honest with me okay?" Punk asked nervously John nodded "of course I'm always honest with you baby." John told him "okay then are you and Cody back together in any form?" Punk asked John was shocked what had brought this on. "Phil I haven't seen or talked to Cody since that argument I had with him when I was at Randy's 2 weeks ago and no I am not with him and I never want to be with him again I don't love him anymore. What's brought this on?" John asked "well he called me this morning and told me to stay away from you and that you were his but I just hung up on him." Punk explained. "Shit he actually said that what the hell is he playing at?" John asked he was so confused. Punk went over to him and hugged him "look John he wants you back I mean if you want that too we can stop this." Punk told him John shook his head "NO Punk these past weeks have been the best of my life I'm happy and having fun and that's because of you." John told him honestly. Punk nodded and kissed him on the lips the kiss deepened until John pulled away. "Come with me" John said as he dragged Punk down the hall to Randy's hotel suite where Randy, Ted, Cody and Christian were staying for the night.

Once at the door to Randy's room John banged on the door furiously. Randy swung the door open with and angry look on his face. "What the fuck John I was trying to get laid here." Randy exclaimed. "Sorry Ortz is Cody here?" John asked Randy nodded and let the two men in. when the entered the room they saw Ted on one bed in just jeans, on the other were Christian and Cody shirtless and in there underwear. John walked up to Cody picked him up and threw him against the wall and held him there by his throat until he let Cody fall to the floor. The men in the room were shocked by John's actions Christian was about to go after John but Punk pulled him back Randy smiled he knew Punk was starting to have feelings for John.

John glared at Cody and got right in his face. "If you ever and I mean ever call anyone that I am having relations with and tell them to back off because we are together I will personally RIP YOU IN HALF. John yelled. "oh and another thing keep away from me I never want to see or hear from you again Cody you had no right getting in my business if I choose to Fuck Punk then that's my choice not yours so leave us THE FUCK ALONE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." John shouted angrily. John moved away from Cody and Christian rushed to Cody's side. Randy looked shocked at what just happened and looked at John. "Mind telling me what just happened here John?" Randy asked John nodded and hugged Punk. "That little shit over there called Punk this morning and told him that we were together and that he should keep away from me. he doesn't have the right Randy and from now on I will not see or speak to him he is out of my life. He needs to learn to stay out of peoples business." Randy nodded but glared at Cody "sorry about barging in here though Ortz sorry Teddy we will just go now I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" John asked "yup see you then Johnny" Randy replied and Punk and John left to go back to John's room.

Once back in John's room clothes were discarded and John and Punk were naked on the bed. John was straddling Punk's hips and leaning down he stared kissing Punks jaw line he was kissing and nipping at Punk's jaw loving the feeling of Punk's beard against his smooth face. John moved his kisses and nips and licks to Punk's neck licking over the tattoo Punk had just below his ear John traced the pattern of the tat with his tongue. John moved to Punk's collarbone gently biting at it getting a moan in response from Punk John continued his assault on the collarbone. John moved down Punk's body to his nipples and sucked and nipped at each one giving each the same attention. "Fuck John" Punk groaned. John smiled and licked his way down to Punks belly button first circling it with his tongue and then tongue fucking it for all it's worth. Punk bucked his hips up wanting the attention to be on his cock. John smiled and went lower running his tongue from the base to the tip of Punks cock loving the feel of the hairless groin. John started swirling his tongue around the hardened member slowly licking at the mushroom head before taking Punk's whole cock into his mouth deep throating him. Punk was still bucking his hips even though John was deep throating him he wanted more needed more of John "oh shit John...Oh fuck yeah baby work that hot mouth of yours." Punk moaned John moaned around Pun's member causing the vibration to be felt throughout Punk's body. John could feel Punk was close to coming so he removed Punk's hardened member from his mouth and crawled up his body and kissed Punk for all he was worth. John leaned into Punks neck and started kissing him softly. "Shit John are you going to fuck me tonight or what?" Punk asked impatiently. John chuckled "get on your hands and knees" John ordered Punk did what was asked and started moving his ass around to tempt John even more. "You're such a fuckin tease Phil." John said as he slicked up his fingers with some lube. "Yeah well do something about it then." Punk prodded. "Don't push me just don't." John said. Punk just laughed his laugh was cut off by John entering his ass with two fingers immediately John started moving his fingers around and scissoring them trying to stretch Punk. "Fuck your ass is suffocating my fucking fingers." John said Punk just laughed "well wait until your entire cock is seethed into that tight hole." Punk teased. John kept fucking Punk with his fingers and Punk was writhing like little whore. "Oh shit not enough get in me now John please I want you so fucking baaaaad." Punk moaned as he said bad John swiftly entered him filling Punk up with his juicy cock. "Shit Phil you are soooooo fucking tight your ass is suffocating me." John moaned Punk was matching John's thrust with his own hip movements. John was fully seethed in Punk's ass and every time he would enter he would hit Punk's prostate dead on causing Punk to scream like a banshee. "Fuck me John …fuck me harder." Punk pleaded John did what Punk asked and started pounding into Punk harder and at a furious pace. John was getting closer and closer with every thrust. "So close baby." John moaned into Punk's ear Punk nodded "me too touch me please Johnny touch me." Punk moaned John reached around and grabbed hold of Punks erection and started to stroke him in time with his hard forceful thrusts Punk was in heaven he had never felt so fucking good before. "oh fuck John soooooo fucking close babe…oooohhhhh" Punk moaned John was still pumping Punk's cock and slamming into Punk's ass he was close he could feel it in his gut. "Oooooooohhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit" John yelled as he came inside Punk's tight tunnel. Punk still hadn't come so John kept fisting his hard member. "Come for me Phil come all over my hands so I can lick my fingers clean and taste you come for me." John whispered into Punk's ear. Those words brought around Punk's climax. "Ooohhh FUUUUUUUCK." Punk groaned as he spilled his seed all over John's hand and the bed sheets below him. Both men collapsed onto the bed John pulling his limp cock out of Punk. John went to the bathroom and brought back a damp cloth to clean himself and Punk up once that was done he climbed back into bed under the sheets and cuddled up next to Punk. "Fuck that was awesome John" Punk said John smirked "I know fuck we do have some hot fucking sex don't we? Shit I have never felt like that before it's amazing." John said Punk smiled. "Does that mean I have surpassed Randy as your number one fuck then?" Punk asked grinning stupidly John smiled and kissed punk passionately tongues colliding together. When the pulled apart "to answer your question Randy will always be my sentimental best fuck but you are my actual best fuck babe." John said Punk smiled "well you are my best fuck as well John now lets sleep you wore me the fuck out." Punk joked John laughed and pulled Punk closer to him. "Night Phil." "Night John." John gave Punk a kiss to his temple before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning John awoke to sound of someone throwing up he glance around and saw that Phil was nowhere to be found he climbed out of bed threw on some underwear and headed to the bathroom. John knocked on the door but received no answer. "Phil babe are you okay?" John asked getting a grunt in response John opened the door and saw Phil slumped over the toilet seat throwing up. John moved into the room and started rubbing Punk's back trying to soothe the younger man. "Phil how long have you been throwing up?" John asked Phil groaned "the past half hour I think I'm done though I think I'll head back to my room and go to bed." John shook his head and helped Punk up "no you can stay here and sleep I have to go meet Orton anyway and I'll bring you back some food okay just go to sleep." Punk nodded and climbed back into bed "thank you Johnny." Punk mumbled John smiled "anytime now sleep sexy." Punk mumbled something but John didn't understand the next thing he heard was a little snore. John smiled as he made his way to the shower he was worried about Punk but he liked looking after him it felt nice it warmed his heart.

John headed down to breakfast he saw Randy sitting there eating and he had ordered for John like usual he pulled up into the seat and sat down across from his best friend. "Morning Ortz" John said with a smile. Randy stared at his friend "what the fuck are you so happy about?" Randy muttered John smiled "what a guy can't be happy about seeing his best friend?" John asked Randy snorted "cut the bullshit why are you so chipper this morning?" John shrugged "I got laid." John said in a sing song voice. Randy glared "well I'm glad you did once you left Ted got into a huge fight with Cody then Christian had a go at Ted then I stepped in to have a go at Cody and Christian." Randy explained "I'm sorry Ortz I shouldn't have barged in there last night I should have waited until I saw him." John apologized Randy shrugged "it's cool I would have done the same thing so was Punk good last night or what?" Randy asked smirking. "Hell yeah we keep getting better and better he wasn't well this morning though he was throwing up when I woke up he is asleep in my room." Randy nodded "so are you still just fuck buddies or are you a couple?" John sighed "still fuck buddies but I think I may want more but I'm not sure. I mean I like him a lot he's funny, charming, attractive and good in bed and when I'm with him all my stress seems to disappear." John explained Randy smiled "sounds to me like you're falling for the Straight Edge Savior buddy." John looked on in shock "fuck you're right what the hell do I do?" John asked. "either tell him and he rejects you or wants what you want or the second option is don't tell him and keep doing what you guys are doing just have fun and have amazing sex." Randy explained John nodded "I have a lot of thinking to do don't I?" Randy smiled and nodded.

When John returned to his room Punk was curled up in a ball under the covers of the bed fast asleep John looked at the clock he knew he had to wake Punk up they had to be at the airport soon. John walked over to the bed and sat down he began to lightly shake Punk's shoulders trying to wake him up he heard a groan and he knew that Punk was waking. Punk rolled over and smiled at John. "Hey." Punk said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. John smiled "hey yourself you need to get up and ready we have to be at the airport soon. I was actually wondering something." John said shyly Punk smiled as John blushed he took John's hand. "What is it Johnny you can ask me anything." John nodded "I was wondering if you would like to spend the next 3 days at my place there's 2 people I want you to meet." John told him Punk was stunned John wanted to spend 3 days with him at his house and introduce him to people. "Okay sure I really don't need to go to Chicago this week so why not." Punk said John smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I really need a shower though." Punk said as he walked back to his room for a shower and to get his things.

An hour and a half later they were at the airport Punk decided to go to the gift shop to get a magazine and some snacks. John was sitting on a chair waiting for the flight when Randy, Ted, Cody and Christian came up and sat with him. "Hey Cena" John smiled "hey Orton you on the same flight as me?" Randy nodded "yep all four of us." John smiled "really are they staying with you again?" John asked Randy groaned "they are moving to St Louis apparently Codes wants to be closer to Teddy but I think he wants to be closer to you." John shuddered he didn't need Cody stalking him. "Well I don't want him in my life anymore. Oh by the way Phil is coming with me this week he is just getting some magazines and snacks." John told Randy who was surprised. "Really? Whose idea was that?" Randy asked John smirked "mine I want to spend some more time with him not just fucking you know and he is going to meet Leah and someone else." Randy nodded then his eyes widened when he realized who the someone else was. "Shit John Michaela already? You aren't even a couple. I can't believe you, you were with Codes for 3 years and never told him but you're with Punk for what not even a month and you're already introducing her you're fucked up." Randy snarled John got angry "why the fuck do you think I'm doing it asshole I made a mistake when it came to Cody and Michaela I'm not making that mistake again. You know out of everyone I thought you would at least be supportive but no you can just make Cody your new Best Friend I'm out of here." John hissed and left to find Punk Randy sighed he was an idiot for blowing up at him like that.

John walked off fuming he went to find Phil he would always calm him down he found him sitting in the café he sat down across from him and sighed. Punk knew something was up and reached and took John's hand in his own trying to soothe the older man. "Johnny what's wrong?" Punk asked "Fucking Orton we had an argument about you meeting someone close to me and he thought I was being an asshole because I never introduced Cody to this person and we were together for 3 years. So I told him to go fuck himself and I left." Punk nodded "look John if it's going to cause problems I can still go to Chicago?" Punk said he really wanted to be with John this week he just didn't want arguments. John shook his head "NO it's my choice and I want you to come I want to spend time with you I like you and my sister will love you, you know she's straight edge too she's been that way since you were on ECW she really admires you and so do I." John admitted Punk blushed and kissed John's hand John smiled Punk was so sweet.

3 hours later they were landing in St Louis Punk and John collected there things and went to find Jeff who was picking them up. John smiled when he saw his other best friend he had a little baby bump it was so cute. Jeff ran to John and jumped into his arms hugging him. John laughed "hey Jeff your excited today" Jeff smiled "I'm always excited to see my Johnny" John smiled and leaned down and rubbed Jeff's belly "hey little bit I'm your favorite uncle way better than Matt." John said which earned him a slam on the back of the head by Jeff, John just laughed and loaded up the car with there things. Jeff smiled when he saw Punk he knew John had feelings for him and he would ask Cena about them this week. "Hey Phil so glad you could come" Jeff said Punk smiled "me too I needed away from Chicago how are you and the baby going?" Punk asked Jeff smiled as the three men got into the car. "We are both fine." Jeff said as they drove home.

Once John and Phil got dropped off at John's house they went inside. John lead Phil upstairs "you have two choices Phil you can stay in my room or you can have one of the spare rooms?" Phil thought. "Can I share with you I like cuddling with you at night?" John smiled and kissed him on the lips briefly "sure thing lets go." They walked down the hall and went into John's room it was a pretty big room with a king sized bed, a plasma TV on the wall a couch at the end of the bed a huge walk in closet and a connecting ensuite. They placed their things in the closet and sat down for a minute. "JOHNNY" they heard someone yell John smiled Punk looked weirded out. "Relax it's just my sister." Punk nodded and followed John down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Punk looked and saw a pretty girl with brown hair blue eyes looked exactly like John really. Standing next to the woman was a little girl with Brown hair and blue eyes she looked shy until she saw John. "DADDY!" Michaela squealed. John smiled and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek then did the same to his sister. John looked at Phil as if to say come closer "Phil this is Leah my sister" Leah gave Phil a smile and waved "hi nice to meet you." Leah laughed nervously "you too I'm a huge fan of yours." Phil smiled at John. "Phil this little angel is my life this is my daughter Michaela, Michaela sweetie this is daddy's friend Phil." Michaela came from behind her aunty and smiled and gave Phil a hug John smiled at the interaction between his daughter and his lover if that's what you would call him. Michaela turned to John. "Daddy can I go see Alanna?" John sighed and bent down to her level. "I don't know sweetheart we will see okay now why don't you go play and I'll fix you a snack." Michaela smiled and took off for her play room.

John, Phil and Leah walked into the kitchen. Phil and Leah sat at the island while John got started on cutting up some fruit for his daughter. "So why aren't you taking her to see Alanna?" Leah asked John sighed. "At the airport today I had an argument with Orton about introducing Phil to Michaela." Leah nodded and ate a strawberry. "Why?" John went to the fridge and got an orange out and started cutting it. "He thought I was being an asshole because I never introduced Cody to her but here I am introducing Phil and we've been together a month so I told him to go fuck himself and left." Leah sighed. "He has a point John, no offence Phil." Phil laughed "none taken but I'm going to go for a shower." Phil said he got up and left so they could have some privacy. "I know he has a point Leah but that's why I wanted to do this I didn't want to make the same mistake again that's why I did this and Michaela is a huge part in my life and so is Phil sort of." Leah smiled "what do you mean sort of?" John laughed as he washed up the kitchen. "Well I like him a lot but we are only fuck buddies that what we decided on he only just got out of a relationship and I did with Cody. I like him a lot he is fun and cool he makes me happy." Leah smiled "good I want you to be happy just be careful." John nodded and went to get Michaela.

John walked up the stairs towards the play room when he heard laughing he looked in the room and smiled Phil was playing tea party with Michaela. It warmed his heart to see Michaela getting along with Phil. He walked into the room and sat down at the table and smiled at Phil. "hey you have a tea party and don't invite me Michaela I thought I was you're main guy?" John joked Michaela smiled. "You are daddy but I wanted to play with Philly." John laughed at Phil's expression when Michaela said Philly. "That's fine baby girl but come downstairs first you're snack it's on the table." Michaela nodded and left. "So did you have fun having a tea party Philly." John teased Phil flipped him off "yeah I did it was fun and don't call me Philly only Michaela can." Phil reasoned John smiled and gave him a kiss. "Okay then I got a call Jeff's having a get together tomorrow so us four will go. Leah will come because Shannon will be there that's the only reason she will go." John laughed as they walked downstairs "why?" John looked at him "she's dating him." Phil nodded.

Later that night John and Phil were lying in bed just talking. "You know this is the first time since we have been doing this that we haven't had sex that we have shared the same bed." John laughed and pulled Phil closer. "You're right let me fix that." John said as he pulled the blankets off of them and ripped Phil's boxers away from him Phil hissed as the cool air hit his erection. He kissed Phil passionately tasting the man he loved the taste of Phil it was raw passion. He pulled back from the kiss sucking lightly on Phil's bottom lip Phil moaned he loved John's lips on his. "You have to be quiet we can't risk waking up Michaela and scaring her." John joked Phil chuckled and nodded. John worked his way down Phil's body kissing and licking his abs and sucking on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Shit John god damn." Phil moaned in a whisper. John licked his way down to Phil's groin he reached and took hold of Phil's member and gave it a few hard slow strokes. "Shit John….please…..touch me …please." John smirked "I am touching you baby." Phil growled "with you're mouth touch me with you're mouth." Phil moaned breathlessly. John smiled and licked at the head on Phil's impressive cock he licked up and down his member slowly while his left hand played with his balls. "fuck John stop…..stop teasing me please baby." Phil pleaded. John listened to the pleas of his lover and engulfed his member taking him into his mouth inch by agonizing inch. He started to suck and lick. Phil was tugging at John's hair urging him to go faster and deeper John knew what Phil wanted and did it he took him all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Ooooooohhhhhh shiiiiiiiit." Phil moaned a little louder. John was bobbing his head and sucking at Phil at a furious pace Phil could tell he was about to loose it he backed his hips up sending his cock deeper into John's mouth as he shot his load into John's willing mouth. John sucked every last drop from Phil. Phil was laying there getting his breathing back as John re dressed him.

John cuddled back up to Phil "god John that was….wow." Phil murmured John grinned "yeah I know." Phil laughed "you're not modest are you?" Phil asked John laughed "nah didn't you ever see my DVD when I was in the afro, banana hammock and gold shoes? I like being nude and it cheers people up I like making people smile that's why I do the things I do." Phil smiled and pulled John in for a kiss. "That's why I am so attracted to you not just you're looks but you're personality, you're funny, sweet, caring and you have a big heart." John smiled. "Thanks, will you be okay tomorrow? Jeff usually has alcohol not that he will be drinking of course." Phil smiled "yeah but…uh can I ask a favor?" John nodded "yeah anything?" Phil smiled "well can you...you not drink alcohol tomorrow I mean if we are going to kiss and shit I just won't be able to stand the taste of it." John pulled Phil closer "sure thing baby." Phil smiled and kissed John's chest. "Really?" John looked down at Phil. "of course Phil, look we may not be a couple but I like you a lot and I like to make the people that I'm with happy and if you're uncomfortable with me drinking I won't do it I promise you ok?" Phil smiled the biggest smile. "Thank you so much John it means a lot to me that you're willing to compromise." John smiled "good now lets sleep Michaela will be up early I usually go for a walk with her." Phil nestled into John's chest getting comfortable. "Okay then goodnight." John kissed his temple "goodnight."

The next morning John awoke before Phil and decided to take Michaela for a walk Leah joined them. They ended up at the nearest park John and Leah sat on the bench and watched Michaela play on the play ground. "So what's going on with you then?" Leah yawned "nothing works good I like it at the dance studio with Sam she's cool." John nodded "yeah she is cool her and Randy are still good friends after everything." Leah scrunched her eye brows. "What do you mean?" John glanced at Michaela and smiled "oh they ended because she was cheating with some guy but Randy wasn't innocent either he was with Ted for a year before she found out." Leah was shocked "shit…really?" John nodded "hell yes but they are fine now they don't like it when you bring it up though." Leah nodded. "So how are you and Shannon doing?" Leah smiled "really good I was wondering if he could crash at yours tomorrow night?" John thought about it "sure I wanna take Phil out to the movies tomorrow and Jeff wants to watch Michaela so why not I might make it a double date with Randy and Ted if we are cool by then." Leah nodded and patted her older brother on the back. "You'll sort it out today at Jeff's. So you're cool with Shannon staying over?" John smiled "sure thing just keep it down." Leah shoved her brother "you and Phil too" John smirked "oh I don't know I just love to hear him moan." John joked Leah pretended to gag. "TMI!" she screamed and went to play with Michaela. They played for a while John went home and Leah took Michaela to Shannon's for breakfast.

When John got back Phil was still asleep so he headed for the shower. He stepped in under the hot water relaxing his muscles he started lathering him self up with his Gillette body wash when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He smiled knowing it was Phil. "Morning" Phil grumbled. John chuckled. "Morning? It's nearly lunch time lazy bones." Phil smiled against John's back "what can I say your bed is fucking comfortable, where's Michaela?" Phil asked John smiled but kept washing himself. "Leah took her to breakfast at Shannon's." Phil smirked "really now so we have the whole house to ourselves?" John laughed "I guess so, what do you propose we do in that time?" Phil laughed as he spun John around and kissed him with all the passion and heat they had. When they pulled apart John pushed Phil against the wall and smirked. "I'll let you decide in what we should do I mean it is you're house after all." Phil said John was placing kisses all over his neck and collarbone getting groans from Phil in response. "But you're the guest baby…" John teased back his hands were running all over Phil's body. "Fuck me….dear god just fuck me already." Phil moaned John smiled and lifted him up by his ass. "Wrap your legs around me." John whispered Phil did as was asked and wrapped his legs tightly around John's wide waist. John kissed him again sticking his tongue into Phil's easily awaiting mouth tongues dueling lapping up each others taste. They pulled apart and John smiled at him. "This is going to hurt I don't have any lube are you sure." Phil nodded and buried his head into John's shoulder. "Yeah just do it no prep….please Johnny just fuck me already." Phil pleaded. John lined his dick up to Phil's hole and slowly pushed in John caught Phil's scream of pain and pleasure in a scorching kiss. He slowly moved in Phil's ass. Phil was moaning he wanted more. "Harder fuck me….harder." John did what was asked and thrusted into Phil harder. Each time grazing over Phil's prostate Phil was quivering in pleasure every time John would thrust and hit his prostate he would shiver. Phil pulled his right hand away from John's neck and started stroking himself in time with John's hard and fast thrust both men getting closer and closer to completion. "Fuck Phil so close…so fuckin close baby." Phil met John's thrusts nearly fucking himself on John's cock loving the feeling. "Me too baby…..oh fuuuuuck right there." Phil moaned John did the action again and bit down on Phil's shoulder. That action did it for Phil he came all over himself and John screaming John's name. 3 thrusts later John was closer. "Oooohhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt oh god damn Phiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll." John screamed as he filled Phil with his seed. They stayed together until they're breathing returned to normal John placed Phil back on the floor as he pulled out of his lover. Phil groaned at the loss of dick in ass. He loved the feeling of John. John heard the groan and became worried. "You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" John asked Phil smiled and kissed John as they got out of the shower and dried off. "No I just hate it when you pull out it feels great when your in me it's like nothing I have ever felt before." John smiled "me too baby me too." Phil leaned up and kissed John sweetly on the lips. Both men got dressed and headed down stairs.

2 hours later John, Phil, Leah and Michaela arrived at Jeff's for the Barbeque Michaela rushed in and gave Jeff a hug and went to find Alanna. John walked in and gave Jeff a hug. "Hey Jeff how are ya?" John asked Jeff grinned "great how are you?" John smiled and grabbed Phil's hand "really good so you got any Coke around here?" John asked Jeff nodded knowing John wouldn't drink with Phil around "sure in the fridge help yourselves." John nodded and grabbed himself and Phil a drink and headed outside. John looked around at all the people that were there. Michaela was playing with Alanna in the paddle pool, Jeff and Ken were talking to Matt and Drew, Shannon and Leah were talking to Amy and Natalya, Randy, Ted, Cody and Christian were laughing around Cody glanced up seeing John holding hands with Phil and glared John noticed and groaned he turned to Phil. "lets go sit over there." John pointed to a few chairs. They walked over and sat down.

"So are you having fun?" John asked Phil smiled "I always have fun with you." John patted Phil's thigh. Michaela came running over with Alanna. "daddy can I stay at Uncle Randy's tonight I wanna have a sleep over with Lana." John sighed "I don't know baby girl I'll talk to Uncle Randy about it ok?" Michaela smiled and ran off. "Go talk to him already babe." Phil urged "nah I will just not yet so do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow night? Jeff is in babysitting duties he said he needs practice." Phil laughed "sure my pick?" John smiled "of course." Phil noticed Randy moving to sit next to John "I'm going to go talk to Matt and Drew okay?" John nodded and smiled at Phil.

Randy sat next to John. "So are we going to talk or ignore each other forever?" Randy asked John shrugged "don't know." Randy sighed "look John I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was just reacting to the situation I mean you never introduced her to Cody but you do to Phil I just didn't understand it but I do now." John smiled "thanks Ortz it means a lot I'm sorry for going off on you at the airport I guess you're opinion means everything to me. You've always been the one person I can count on to have my back and I got mad. I keep thinking you're going to replace me with Cody or Christian." Randy chuckled "I could never replace you John you're my best friend in the whole world and I would never want to replace you. Cody and Christian are nothing compared to you." John smiled as they shared a man hug. Phil smiled at the sight. "So did Alanna and Michaela ask to have a sleepover at yours tonight?" Randy smiled "yeah I said yes are you okay with it?" John nodded "yeah, Jeff is looking after her tomorrow says he needs practice so me and Phil are going to the movies you and Teddy should come make it a double date." Randy smiled "sure will Punk be okay with that. I mean you are fuck buddies have you fucked yet on this trip?" John laughed and grinned "yeah I gave him a blowjob last night and I fucked him in the shower this morning still great fucking sex." Randy and John laughed as Ted, Cody and Christian joined them.

The five of them talked for a while. "Daddy did you ask yet?" Michaela asked her dad John lifted her so she could sit on his lap "yup and guess what?" Michaela smiled "what?" John tickled her "you will be sleeping over at Alanna's tonight and then Uncle Jeff's tomorrow ok?" Michaela smiled and hugged her dad "YAY! I love Uncle Jeff he gives me skittles." Michaela said everyone laughed Phil came over and placed a hand on John's shoulder which Cody glared at. "PHILLY" Michaela shouted when she saw him and jumped into his arms "come play with us pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Michaela pouted Phil grinned "sure thing Princess." Michaela smiled at her father's friend and dragged him away. Everyone watched her leave. "So they get along pretty well?" Randy said John nodded "yeah she was shy at first but she likes him I'm glad about it Leah said she feels weird around Shannon though but I don't know why." Randy nodded "maybe it's because he's a reject and a freak of nature." Christian said John glared "you know Christian you shouldn't say things like that someone might get mad." John said Christian glared back at John "like who?" John smirked "like me jackass, don't talk about the person who is making my sister happy he's a great guy he makes her happy." Christian shut up. "So what movie will we see tomorrow night?" Ted asked John smiled "oh I said it was Phil's pick I hope that's ok?" Randy and Ted nodded. "Are you going to the movies?" Cody asked John nodded. "Yeah I felt like taking him out and I invited Randy and Ted to make it a double date." Cody nodded John knew he wanted to come. Phil heard the conversation and sighed he didn't want Cody there but the man looked heartbroken. "You and Christian should come too Cody." Phil said as he sat on John's lap. John looked at him shocked "thanks guys we would love too." John sighed and buried his head in Phil's back. "Come get a drink with me babe." Phil asked John nodded and walked away. They walked to the kitchen and got new drinks. "I'm sorry but he looked like someone stole his title it will be fine Johnny I promise." John sighed and pulled Phil into a hug and kiss. "Fine but I aint sitting next to him or Christian." Phil smiled "okay good boy." John laughed. "Will you be ok if I went to talk to Jeff for a bit?" Phil smiled "sure babe have fun I'll just talk to Randy." John smiled "don't let him intimidate you he will try I know him like the back of my hand." Phil smiled "okay now go see preggers over there." John laughed and left to Join Jeff while Phil went to Randy.

John walked up to Jeff and patted him on the shoulder "hey John wanna talk?" John nodded "sure Jeff." Jeff looked at John "spit it out." John laughed "okay I think I may have feelings for Phil but I'm not sure." Jeff sighed. "Did you actually think this would work out and not have feelings for him John?" John shrugged "no I guess not I know sex is supposed to be love but when it first happened it was just sex but now…..now it's like he's turned into my best friend I mean I tell him everything I talk to him we go out he makes me laugh he just makes me happy." Jeff smiled "you are definitely falling for him John. You know fuck buddies are only supposed to fuck not talk or go on dates right?" John laughed "I know but I like being around him." Jeff looked over at Phil who was looking nervous. "Look John just keep doing what you're doing and see where it goes." John nodded. "So are you sure you can handle Michaela tomorrow?" John asked Jeff smiled "yeah I'm looking forward to it what will you be doing or shouldn't I ask?" Jeff joked John laughed "well me, Phil, Randy, Ted, Cody and Christian are going to the movies." Jeff was stunned that Cody was invited. "I know Phil invited Cody and Christian so I agreed to it I'm sure he will make it up to me." Jeff smiled they sat there laughing and joking and talking until Ted ran up to John. "John I think you need to go see Phil he's in the spare room crying his eyes out Cody was really mean to him he called him a whore and a slut Randy's with him though. John nodded and rushed inside to find Phil.

John sat next to Phil on the bed and hugged him Randy took that as his cue and left them alone John was rubbing Phil's back. "What happened babe?" John asked softly. "Cody" Phil muttered back still crying. "What did he say to you?" Phil took a shaky breath. "H-he said th-that I was a slut and a whore and could ne-never be good enough for you. He said that I was just you're toy and that you don't actually care about me and when you get bored that you will go running back to him." John sighed "Phil that will never happen I like you a lot and you're not just some toy; if you were a toy would I want to talk to you or hang out together no. I will never get bored of you; you have been the best lover I have ever had. Trust me when I say me and Cody are over I never want to see him again after he has made you cry I wish he would just but out of my business. Look why don't you lay down and I'll go get you a drink of water okay." Phil nodded and lay down on the bed. "Thanks Johnny just so you know I feel the same way." John smiled and kissed Phil's forehead and left the room.

When John left the room he found Jeff, Randy and Ted standing outside the door. "Jeff can you watch him for a bit he wasn't feeling well earlier this afternoon I'm just going to get him some water." Jeff nodded and entered he room. John was angry he was going to hurt Cody. "Teddy can you take Alanna and Michaela inside or something there's something I need to do." John said in a menacing voice Ted nodded and retrieved the girls and let them watch TV. He looked at Randy "you come with me incase I end up trying to kill this fucking shit head." Randy nodded and followed John to the backyard in search of Cody.

As soon as John walked to the backyard Leah could tell something's was about to happen she jumped up and went over to her brother. John sighed and tried to move Leah. "Move Leah I have something I need to take care of." Leah just crossed her arms "NO" John picked her up and placed her to the side he saw Cody he walked over to him and punched him straight in the jaw Cody fell to the ground. The entire backyard was stunned by John's actions. Christian was about to intervene but Randy sent him a death glare and decided against it. John got right in Cody's face "I told you to leave us alone but you couldn't could you? No what is it Cody is it jealousy or what why can't you let me be happy? Just because you're miserable with Captain Charisma doesn't mean you have to make my life hell. I loved you Cody loved as in the past right now I CAN'T FUCKING STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU." Cody flinched as John's voice got louder. "This is the last time I warn you leave us the fuck alone or I will ruin you it's a fucking promise Dashing. You know Cody I never thought I could hate anyone you just proved me wrong." John hissed as he turned and walked away but not before hitting Cody again.

John went to the kitchen he got Phil his water and went back to see him. He smiled when he saw Phil asleep with Jeff lying next to him. He place the water on the side and went back down stairs.

A few hours later it was time to leave so John walked back up the stairs to get Phil he found him in the bathroom washing his face he went next to him and leaned against the bench. "How was your sleep?" John asked Phil shrugged "good I guess I was really restless though I am just worn out I think." John smiled "well let's get you home so you can go to sleep." Phil smiled as they left for John's house. Once at John's Phil headed straight to bed but John decided to watch some TV before hitting the sack. He was sitting there when the front door was opened and in came Leah and Shannon making out. John cleared his throat to get there attention. When the couple noticed him they both blushed. "Hi John I thought you'd be in bed by now." John smirked "nah I'm not tired at all really so what are you two up to?" John asked deciding to interrogate them for some fun. "Oh we were just going to watch a movie nothing much." John nodded "well we should watch one together it would be fun we haven't done that since we were kids." John knew she was going to crack soon enough and was laughing on the inside. "sure John that would be great." John chuckled. An hour into the movie John saw Shannon looked really uncomfortable with all the questions he had been asking. "You two are hilarious did you really think I wanted to watch this movie? Fuck…I just wanted to annoy Leah I didn't think it would be that easy." John said Leah narrowed her eyes. "John you're a jackass seriously." John laughed louder "sorry…..well I'm going to bed keep it down please?" John ran out the room dodging a pillow being thrown at him by Leah.

John headed to bed he got undressed to his boxer shorts and slid into bed spooning up against Phil's ass. Phil groaned as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist he rolled over and stared into John's eyes. "Hey." John smiled "hey sorry if I woke you." Phil cuddled into John's chest. "Don't be I sleep better with you next to me anyway." John smiled and kissed Phil sweetly on the lips before they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning Phil decided he would cook breakfast for John so he had a shower and went to work in the kitchen making pancakes and coffee for his lover he set everything up on the table and went to wake John up. Once he got to the room he was shocked to see John getting dressed doing up the laces on his shoes. John cocked his head to the side looking hungrily at Phil, Phil just smirked. "Breakfast is on the table Johnny I made it for you." John smiled and headed downstairs but not before giving Phil a scorching kiss.

Once downstairs John sat at the table and started eating the food that Phil prepared. "This is really good Phil." Phil blushed "thanks John so what time do you need to pick up Michaela?" John smiled "we don't Jeff is he's taking her straight from Randy's so it's just us two today, so did you want to do something?" John asked Phil shrugged "not really maybe just relax I'm still not feeling too well." Phil explained John nodded "that's fine but when we get back on the road I think you should see the WWE doctor you've been sick for a while now." Phil smiled at John for being concerned "sure I will thanks for caring." John smiled "if I didn't care Phil I wouldn't be around you all the time like I've said I like spending time with you." Phil smiled. "So the movies huh, do you think Cody will show up after all I did invite him stupid idea really." John sighed "he won't show up if he knows what's good for him; you were just being nice Phil it's just in you're nature. Did you decide what movie to see?" Phil smiled "yeah I want to go see that new movie with Mark Whallberg in it 'the other guys' it looks funny." John chuckled "sounds like a plan. You only wanna see it coz you think Marky Mark is hot right?" John teased. Phil blushed "why would I wanna do that when I have John Cena live and in the flesh." Phil said and winked at John.

After breakfast the two men finished the dishes and sat down to watch the television Phil picked Jerry Springer to watch which made John laugh. "What I like seeing other peoples fucked up lives." Phil told him. John laughed. They sat there for a while John drifted off to sleep Phil took this as his chance to pay John back for the other nights blow job. He leaned up and kissed John softly on the neck and nibbled a little bit causing John to stir just a little. Phil moved down the couch and started with John's belt opening it and then went to work on John's button and zipper of his jean shorts. He pulled the shorts down making John groan he was waking up. Phil caressed John through his boxer shorts making John wake up now Phil smiled up at him. "What…you…doin?" John asked still sleepy Phil smirked "what's it look like I'm going to give you a blow job you'll never forget." John nodded Phil laughed since John was still really sleepy. Phil was still rubbing John's cock through his underwear John was moaning loudly now. "Please….please Phil." John moaned "lift your hips for me" Phil commanded John did what was asked letting Phil pull his Boxers down to pool at his ankles with his shorts.

Phil took hold of John's member in his hands and gave him a few rough strokes before bending down and licking at the mushroom head getting a taste of John, John was thrusting trying to get Phil to take him into his mouth. Phil obliged swallowing John whole. "Ooooooohhhhhh shiiiiiit." John moaned Phil smiled around John's cock and stated sucking and licking at John's member using his hands to play with John's balls at the same time Phil's mouth was working on John's cock sliding his beautiful mouth up and down on his hard dick licking and sucking. John groaned Phil has no hair to grab so he dug his nails into Phil's shoulders. Phil started sucking harder and faster on John. John looked down and saw Phil bobbing up and down on his cock and loved the sight. "Shit you look good in between my legs baby." John moaned Phil mumbled something around John's dick but it sent the vibrations throughout John's body. John felt chills go up his spine shit Phil was good with his mouth. "So….close baby you're a fucking god with you're mouth fuck…" John moaned Phil was still playing with John's balls tugging and rolling them in the palm of his hand. John jerked up and Phil deep throated him John could feel the back of Phil's throat and loved the feeling Phil didn't have a gag reflex it was amazing. "I'm gonna….fuck yeeeaaaah." John moaned as he came in Phil's mouth. Phil swallowed every last drop John gave him and sucked on the bell end of John's cock pretty much sucking him dry before he pulled away and redressed his lover. Phil crawled up John's body and they started making out heavily until the door came flying open followed by giggles from Leah and Shannon. John groaned at the interruption.

Leah smirked "oh cut it out already big brother that's what your bedroom is for." Leah teased John flipped her off. "Well you're lucky you didn't walk in ten minutes ago then." John teased her right back causing Leah to grimace at the image of her brother having sex on the couch she sits on. "Eeewwww gross I'm never sitting on that couch again." John and Phil laughed "oh relax Phil here swallowed it all anyway." Phil turned bright red Leah and Shannon left them alone. "You are so crude sometimes Johnny." John smirked "yeah but that's why you like me right?" Phil smiled and nodded as the two men cuddled on the couch "yeah it is…..oooohhh look Maury is on this is even better than Jerry." Phil stated John laughed and watched TV with his lover.

A few hours later after having lunch, shower sex and getting dressed John and Phil were out the door to meet up with Randy and Ted. Both John and Phil hoped Cody and Christian wouldn't show up. When they got there they both jumped out of the car and John took hold of Phil's hand Phil smiled at the kind gesture and pecked John on the cheek. 5 minutes later John groaned when he saw Cody and Christian turn up with Ted and Randy. Randy walked over to John and they shared a man hug as did John and Ted. "So what are we doing food first or after?" Ted asked John shrugged "whatever really doesn't bother me." Randy nodded "I say movie first then food." Everyone agreed and John and Phil went to line up they finally got to the window. "6 Adults for 'the other guys' please." John said as he paid and received the tickets "thanks." He headed back to his friends and handed them there tickets. They went to the concession stand. "Do you want anything Phil?" John asked Phil smiled "just a large coke please babe." John smiled and got there drinks and headed into the cinema Randy had saved them seats so John didn't have to sit next to Cody or Christian. They sat Christian next to Cody next to Ted next to Randy next to John next to Phil. Phil was enjoying the ads. "I didn't think he had the nerve to fucking show up Ortz" John said Randy shrugged "I warned him no bitching at Phil or fighting." John nodded "so who's watching Alanna tonight?" John said as he took a big drink of his coke. "My mom." John nodded and watched the movie. Half way during the movie Phil rested his head on John's shoulder and snuggled up to him John was like a big soft teddy bear. Once the movie was over the group headed to a small diner down the road. "You okay Phil?" John asked in the car on the diner. Phil smiled "yeah I really liked the movie but I am starving, it's just….well." Phil trailed off John looked at him "what you can tell me anything." "I just feel awkward around your friends I mean I like them and all but I've never in my life ever spoken to them before me and you started this." John nodded "I'm sorry I should have realized." Phil shook his head "no John it's not that I don't like to spend time with them I do, they're cool and funny I like them I do I guess I just feel out of place." John nodded "well how about next week I come with you to Chicago and meet you're friends and family unless you don't want me to?" Phil smiled "I'd like that a lot thanks John." John smiled and kissed the back of Phil's hand "no problem."

Once they got to the diner they saw there friends and sat down at the booth with them. Phil and John both ordered a burger, fries and shake. "So you guys ready to head back to work or what?" Ted asked "yeah I guess but these few days have been nice and I won't be able to see Michaela for a few months because Liz is taking her to visit family in Italy for 2 months." John explained "shit is she allowed to take her out of the country?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah she asked me and I agreed that's why I have had her the past 3 weeks in a row." Randy nodded. "I wonder if she's giving Jeff a hard time he usually gives her skittles and you know what that means HYPER." John joked Randy nodded "she was really good last night for us right guys?" Christian snorted he hated kids. "Yeah she had me and Cody playing tea party." Ted said John laughed "yeah she did that with Phil when they met the other day it was so cute." Phil blushed "did she make you dress up Phil?" Cody asked Phil shook his head "no did you guys have to?" Cody and Ted nodded embarrassed. "Oh please tell me you took pictures Orton?" Randy smirked "of course I did they're going straight onto twitter." Randy played with them. John laughed. "I'm going to go pick a song out ok?" John nodded "hey let me come with?" Randy asked John eyed his friend up wondering what the hell he was going to do or say to Phil. "Orton." John growled "relax Cena I just want to pick a song ok?" John nodded as Randy and Phil went to the juke box.

John continued to eat his food every now and then glancing at Phil talking to Randy. "So Ted how is it living with Orton?" John asked Ted smiled "good but my god he is bitchy first thing in the morning." John laughed "trust me I know when we were in OVW he was a bitch to get going in the morning he would always take it out on me. But really when isn't he being a bitch?" John joked causing Ted to laugh. "Well he says you're the bitch in your friendship." John chuckled "yeah right he is the one that bitches about everything he was bitching about the coffee the other day after the gym he is such a dram queen but that's why I love him." Ted agreed.

Over with Phil and Randy, Randy wanted to ask Phil about his relationship with John. "So Phil do you like John?" Phil looked up at Randy "of course I do Orton I mean he's funny, sweet he always seems to make me smile I like him if I didn't I don't think the sex would be as good as it is." Randy smiled "so the sex is really that great? John has said it was but I didn't know if he was exaggerating." Phil smirked "trust me Randy the sex is fucking awesome the best I've ever had it's like we step into another gear with it we have this connection I can't really describe it." Randy nodded "that's how I feel with Ted, so do you want more from John?" Randy asked trying to get to the point. "What do you mean?" Randy sighed "I mean do you want a relationship with him more than fuck buddies?" Phil shrugged "I don't know I mean me and Luke just broke up and John and Cody I just don't know. I know there are feelings there for him but I don't know what they are I don't think its love it's close to it but not yet." Randy smiled "be careful then I have a feeling John is falling in love with you and hard he is my best friend I can tell. He's acting like he was with Cody just be careful with him he wears his heart on his sleeve and I don't want him hurt." Phil nodded "do you think I should end this with him then?" Phil asked not wanting to "do you want to?" Randy countered back "no I really don't want to maybe I should talk to him about this when we get home." Randy nodded "that would be a good idea you're a good guy Phil and you make him happy and that's all I care about when it comes to John. He was miserable before you started up with him so thank you for brining the real John Cena back to life." Randy said as he patted Phil's back and walked back to the table. Phil was shocked at Randy's words of encouragement he knew he had to talk to John about what they were and what they both want.

Phil didn't get the chance to talk to John that night John was exhausted and crashed as soon as he got home and the next morning was too busy he had to pick Michaela up spend some time with her before Liz arrived. Then when he wanted to talk to him it was time to head to the airport for their flight to go back on the road. It was frustrating him and he just wasn't feeling well either he was going to see the doctor as soon as he got to the arena that night. John was worried Phil had been acting weird all day but he just thought it was because he was still feeling sick. So he shrugged it off they got to the hotel and checked in Phil was sharing with Kofi this week and John was sharing with Randy and Ted.

Once at the arena Phil went to the doctor who did a blood test the results would be in by tomorrow morning to see what was wrong with him. John decided to give Phil some space because he thought that was what was wrong with Phil. John was in catering chatting with eve when Serena came up to him asking what he had done to Phil. "I didn't do anything to him he was acting quiet all day today he hasn't been feeling well so maybe that's it." Serena nodded and left. "So you and Phil huh?" Eve asked John shrugged "it's nothing serious but I want that to change I think I'm falling in love with him but he doesn't want a proper relationship because he just ended things with Luke." Eve nodded "tell him J tell him what you want and if he doesn't want the same thing he is not worth your time you deserve someone who wants to be with you for you not just for sex." Eve said John nodded "yeah your right I might talk to him tomorrow or something I want to give him his space tonight, so what are my divas doing tonight?" Eve laughed "well me and Maryse are going to dinner you want to come she keeps going on about not seeing you for a while." John smiled "sure I'll meet you in the lobby around 6:30." Eve smiled "sure good luck tonight." John smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

John headed back to the locker room he saw Phil and Phil smiled at him and waved him over John gave him a hug. "Hey John how are ya?" John smiled "good so what did the doctor say?" Phil smiled he loved it when John cared about him. "He just took a blood test results will be in tomorrow." John nodded "cool." Phil sighed "hey you don't mind if we don't see each other tonight do you I just want to rest up." John smiled "that's fine Phil I'm having dinner with Eve and Maryse anyway I need me some Lesbian time." John joked causing Phil to laugh. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow bye Johnny." Phil said he gave John a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Later that night after the show John had gone back to the hotel room and had a shower he was in the middle of getting dressed when Ted and Randy came in making out like teenagers. John laughed at them they didn't seem to notice that John was there he heard them moaning as clothes were discarded. John cleared his throat to get there attention which worked they both looked up embarrassed. "Shit John we're sorry we didn't know you were here we thought you'd be with Phil." Ted apologized John laughed "nah I'm having dinner with Eve and Maryse tonight so please be finished by the time I get back." Randy nodded "sure thing why aren't you seeing Phil?" John shrugged as he put his phone, wallet and key card in his pockets. "He said he was going to rest up so I decided to hang with me Lesbians." John joked as he headed to the door screaming "HAVE FUN" as he left.

John headed downstairs to the lobby to wait for Eve and Maryse. He was there a good ten minutes before he felt someone jump into his arms he smiled when he saw Maryse's blonde hair he put her down and kissed her on the cheek he then went over to Eve and hugged and kissed her on the cheek also. "So where are we going ladies?" John asked as they linked arms together Eve on one side of John and Maryse on the other. "Just a nice little restaurant down the road Johnny." John smiled "great I'm starving." Maryse laughed "when aren't you hungry?" John laughed as they walked to the restaurant. Once there they were seated and ordered there food. John ordered steak, mash potatoes with a cheese sauce while Eve ordered salmon with garden vegetables and Maryse order a French Chicken dish.

John was dinking beer while the girls had wine. "So what's new girls?" John asked he hadn't seen them in a while. "Nothing much just working and relaxing, Eve met my family this past week." John smiled "really? And how did that go?" John asked as he ordered another beer. "Good they said they liked me but who knows I don't care I love Maryse and that's all that matters to me." Eve said Maryse smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Okay enough PDA thanks." John joked "oh your just jealous coz Punk's not here." Eve teased. John chuckled. "Why would Punk being here not make him jealous?" Maryse asked "oh baby Johnny here has been fucking him." Eve said a little loud. "God Eve say it any louder and the aliens in space could hear you." John said Eve smiled "okay back to you and Punk really how long now?" John thought for a moment. "Nearly two months I think I'm not sure." John admitted Maryse smiled "so how did it happen?" the girls were all ears for the gossip. "He came to my room and kissed me then asked me to fuck him through the mattress so I did." Maryse smirked "wow….hot was it good?" she asked nosily "fuck yes best ever and I mean ever and it just keeps getting better and better. He met Leah this week and Michaela." John added Eve looked shocked as did Maryse. "Really but you didn't even introduce Michaela to Cody." John nodded "I know and that was a mistake and I didn't want to make another one, she likes him she calls him Philly and Leah likes him too so I'm happy." They were silent for a while. "You love him." Maryse announced "what….nah…no….no I don't." John stuttered Maryse and Eve smiled "you do so …..Oh my god our little Johnny is in love." John glared at the two women. "Watch it frenchie I'm bigger than you remember. So what yes I think I may love him and I will tell him eventually I just need to know if he feels anything for me or if it's just sex to him." John sighed "John if he doesn't love you or if it's just sex he's a moron you're a great person." Maryse said John smiled at her.

They sat and talked for a while John loved hanging out with Eve and Maryse they made him laugh and have a good time it was like they were his sisters. "So Ryse how do you like working with Ted?" Maryse smiled "it's fun but Orton scares me he is always glaring at me." John laughed "yeah he can be a jealous bitch sometimes but he loves Ted he just wants to protect him that's all." Maryse nodded "yes well if he doesn't stop glaring at my woman I might have to kick him in the balls so he can't get off on Teddy." Eve said joking sort of. John smiled "I'll warn him. Randy's a good guy most of the time but when it comes to Ted he turns into the Viper." John said they nodded "so John how's Jeff?" Eve asked "good pregnant and god is he a pissy bitching pregnant man I feel bad for Ken." John said making the girls laugh. "So are we ready to leave?" Maryse asked John nodded handing the waiter his credit card "it's on me tonight ladies I want to treat my girls; we should do this more often like once a week." John said they smiled "that would be awesome every Monday sound good John?" John nodded and smiled as he put his credit card back into his wallet. "Absolutely perfect. I just hope Orton and Ted are finished when I get back." Eve and Maryse looked at him weird. "Oh they were going at it when I left they didn't even realize I was still in the room." John said Maryse and Eve laughed.

Once at the hotel John walked the two divas to there room and said goodbye then headed to his own. He put his ear up against the door and didn't hear anything so he unlocked the door and walked in Randy and Ted weren't there from what he could tell he went and changed into some shorts and a singlet and went to watch TV and that's where he found his room mates watching The Hills. John laughed. "The hills Orton? Really?" John asked Randy glared "yes Miz the Hills its good so how was dinner?" Randy asked John smiled "good I had fun but then again I always do with those two." John said "find out any gossip?" John laughed "yeah Eve said if you keep glaring at Maryse she will kick you in you're balls so you can't get off on Ted, seriously dude why do you keep glaring at her?" Randy sighed "I get jealous I mean he could just up and leave me John." John nodded "look Ortz Teddy loves you believe that if he didn't he wouldn't of moved in with you. Also if he was over you and wanted someone else he would go for cock not pussy." John said Randy erupted in laughter. "Fuckin' hell John why did you have to say it like that?" John shrugged "well I'm goin to bed I'm tired lesbians tire you out something fierce." John said and went to bed.

The next morning John got ready and headed over to the arena for the Superstars taping he was hoping he would spend some time with Phil today. He was in the gym when he got a text message he opened it up and smiled it was from Phil. _Hey Johnny just wanted to see of you could come meet me outside in the loading area I need to talk to you ASAP xox Phil. _John smiled and got changed after a shower and headed to find Phil he saw him sitting on a crate he went up to him and sat next to him. "Hey what's up Babe you said you needed to talk to me?" John said Phil turned to him and John could tell he had been crying and wrapped an arm around him and brought him close. "Tell me what's goin on are you ok? Did something happen?" John said worrying about Phil. "John I don't know how to say this, I just I just want you to know that I like you a lot maybe falling in love with you but I think we should stop seeing each other." John pulled away from Phil "why?" Phil sighed "I got my results back today from the doctors and I know why I've been sick and I just think it's best if we ended things." John was getting angry he loved Phil he didn't want things to end. "Well what did they say?" Phil looked up at him. "Well you see…..I'm…..I'm…..pregnant and you're the father I'm about a month and a half along John you're going to be a daddy again." John was shocked he nearly fell over "shit really are you sure?" Phil nodded "Fuck….wow so…so why do we need to end what we are doing?" John asked confused "because John it would be better if we did okay I can't be with you and have your baby because I'll fall in love with you and I can't allow myself to do that. Look I'm going home to Chicago I'm on leave but I'll come and see you in a few weeks okay." Phil kissed John on the lips and left.

John sat there crying he was going to be a dad again but the man he loved just left him and he didn't know when he would see him again he was happy but at the same time miserable. He walked back into the locker room and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands and thought about everything. Randy and Ted walked in about ten minutes later and saw John and became instantly worried about there friend. "John what's wrong?" Ted asked as he sat across from him with Randy. "Phil….Phil he ended things with me…..because he's….he's pregnant…..I'm gonna be a dad again." John revealed Ted and Randy were shocked and went over to comfort him. "Why would he end things with you though?" John sighed "he said he was falling in love with me and he couldn't allow himself to do that." Ted and Randy looked confused "so what are you going to do then?" Ted asked "I will do what he wants I'll leave him alone for the next week and talk to him when I see him next I guess I just guess that I'm still in shock over the whole going to be a dad again thing." Randy nodded "you'll be great youre already a great dad to Michaela so it will be easy for you." John smiled "yeah well I'm going to go get a drink I'll see you at the room later." John said he got up and left the room.

A few weeks later John hadn't heard anything from Phil he called him and left messages but never got a response it was starting to piss him off he was currently at home for a week to get over a dew aches and pains he hasn't been doing to well because his mind has been on other things. He was sitting in his back yard when there was a knock on the door he opened it to find Jeff Hardy standing there. John smiled and gave Jeff a hug. "hey Nero what's going on come in." Jeff smiled "nothing I was bored so I thought I'd come and see you what about you are you doing alright?" John shrugged "I guess I wish he would talk to me or something I'm beginning to worry." Jeff nodded "look I can try I guess but I don't know if he'd talk to me I can't believe you knocked him up." John sighed "me either I miss him Jeff I really do I don't think I can be myself without him it sounds so weird but that's how I feel." Jeff nodded "it's understandable J you went from seeing him and being with him all the time to not seeing him it's a hard adjustment I guess." John nodded "yeah so how is my god daughter doing?" Jeff smiled "she keeps kicking me in the bladder it is really annoying." John laughed "thought of any names yet?" Jeff smiled "yeah we are going to call her Madison Kylie Hardy." John smiled "that's a great name dude." Jeff nodded.

Jeff got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen and John followed and once he got there he saw Jeff rummaging through his freezer. "What are you looking for?" John asked smiling at his friend Jeff smiled back "ice cream got any?" John nodded and pulled the ice cream out for him. "Thanks I have such a craving for it these days." John laughed. They were sitting in the lounge when there was another knock on the door John sighed and got up when he opened the door he was surprised to see Phil standing there with a suitcase John smiled and let him in.

Phil and John walked into the lounge and saw Jeff licking his spoon when Jeff looked up and saw Phil he almost chocked on it. "Hi Phil, well John I'll leave you to it okay remember my house dinner at 7 tonight love ya." Jeff said and with that he left. John laughed because Jeff took the ice cream with him. "Take a seat." John gestured to Phil John sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about showing up unannounced." John shrugged "it's fine but you obviously came here for a reason." Phil nodded "my family disowned me because of the baby and I had no where else to go." John smiled and picked up Phil's things and headed to the guest room. Phil followed wondering what John was doing. "You can stay here until the baby is born or longer I want you to I wanna be around when you have doctor's appointments and stuff so please just stay." Phil sighed and nodded "okay I will but we are just friends John okay no sex or anything." John nodded "that's fine get some rest you look like shit." John said as he left.

John headed back downstairs and sighed why did Phil come to him of all people? John was happy he was here but there was so much tension in the air he needed to sit down and talk to Phil about what is going to happen now. He decided he would go for a swim so he headed upstairs he got some board shorts out and got dressed. He went back down to his pool and did 50 laps he was tired and hungry so he went and had a shower he got ready for dinner at Jeff's and went to the kitchen and made himself a toasted cheese sandwich and made one for Phil as well once they were done he went upstairs and knocked lightly on Phil's door. John heard a muffled 'come in' so he entered and saw Phil lying on his bed. He smiled as Phil sat up. "Thought you might be hungry so I made you a grilled cheese." John said handing the plate to Phil. Phil smiled "thanks John." John nodded.

John left and headed downstairs to watch some television he was really missing his daughter he hadn't seen her in a while but she would be arriving tomorrow to spend some time with John. John glanced at the clock and realized he needed to get ready to go to Jeff's for dinner. He headed upstairs and went to see Phil he knocked on the door and Phil called for him to enter. "Hey I'm going to dinner at Jeff's you can come or you can stay here it doesn't really matter." Phil thought for a minute. "I think I might stay here." John nodded "I'll be home early I'm pretty tired so if I don't see you tonight have a good sleep." John said Phil smiled "you too." John nodded and left closing the door behind him.

John had a shower and left for Jeff's he decided to walk seeing as Jeff lived two doors down. John smiled when he walked into the house Jeff was yelling at Ken about something most likely food. He walked into the kitchen. "You're a moron Ken!" Jeff shouted Ken rolled his eyes "so I had some of your precious ice cream get over it drama queen." John laughed and that's when they realized John was there. "Hey John don't worry about Jeff he's being a whiney bitch today." John chuckled. "That's it me and John will be going to the out back steak house for dinner you can fend for yourself. Kennedy…..Kennedy." Jeff said before leaving the house and slamming the door John shrugged and left as well heading for the car.

Once at the restaurant John and Jeff ordered and Jeff was still fuming about Ken eating his ice cream John found it hilarious. "So what was all that drama back at the house about?" John asked Jeff huffed "he was being an asshole." John nodded "why?" He was going to get Jeff to open up to him. "He ate my ice cream and I got angry I am so hormonal and I can't help it. I cry at the drop of a hat I hate being like this." John sighed "Jeff you're pregnant that's what happens, look I'm sure Ken understands." Jeff nodded "I think I'm gonna suck as a father." John sighed "no you're not, you are so great with Michaela, you are the sweetest person I know and you have always been great with kids. Jeff It won't be a breeze trust me but I know you and Ken will get through it. Remember you're not alone you have Ken, me, Matt, Shannon, Leah even Randy around you just have to have faith. You will be the best father to that little girl I just know it." Jeff was crying he never knew John thought like that about him and how good of a father he would be.

Their food finally arrived and they started eating. "So what's going on with you and Phil?" Jeff asked John shrugged "nothing he just sits in his room all day he has barely spoken to me it's just so frustrating." John said. "Just talk to him John you will never get anywhere if you don't." John nodded "I guess I might talk to him when I get home I don't even know anything about how the baby is or anything it's just it gets annoying and stressful." Jeff nodded.

5 months later Jeff was nearing his due date and Phil was 7 months along. John and Phil had sorted out there issues and were back to being close friends. Phil and John had found out that they were having a boy and they were naming him Ayden Phillip Cena. They decided John's last name was better and Phil got to have his input by the middle name. John was on maternity leave for the next 4 months he was looking forward to it.

John was in the lounge room watching TV when Phil plopped down next to him. "I am so fat I hate this." Phil complained John smiled "relax only a few more months and you'll be back to your normal self." John said Phil narrowed his eyes. "How would you know? You're not the on who has swollen feet or back pains or is sexually deprived." John nodded "I'm sorry I know you're not happy what can I do for you to make you more comfortable?" John asked Phil shrugged "go get me some food I want a greasy burger." John nodded "okay I'll be back soon" John said on the way out of the room he kissed Phil on the head.

John went to Burger King and bought them a meal each and stopped off at a supermarket to pick up some ice cream because he knew Phil would whine if there wasn't any ice cream in the house.

"Hey." John turned around and saw Randy and Ted standing there John smiled. "Hey guys what's going on?" John asked Randy shrugged "nothing much just food shopping our house is bare you?" John nodded "getting the whiney bitch some ice cream." Ted and Randy laughed. "I'm sure he's not that bad." John smiled "nah not nearly as bad as Jeff I feel so sorry for Ken." John snickered. "So you doing anything tomorrow John?" John shrugged "nope why?" John asked "come over ours for a BBQ we are celebrating I and Ted's engagement John grinned "sure thing I'd love too I might even persuade Phil to come too." Randy smiled "well we'll leave you to it see you tomorrow." John waved "bye Ortz." John said he paid for his things and left for home.

John arrived home and saw Phil sitting on the couch feeding his face John snickered at the sight Phil heard him and growled. "did you get my ice cream like I asked?" Phil asked John nodded "yes I did so shut the hell up I aint your slave Phil maybe if we were together yeah but I am not getting any reward out of this relationship except for a beautiful child so stop being a bitch to me." John said as he stormed away. Phil broke down and cried.

John sat down at the kitchen table and sighed he didn't mean to hurt Phil's feelings but he was starting to annoy him it was so hard to be around him and not be with him he wanted to be with Phil properly he loved him if only Phil could see that. Phil walked in and sat down across from John. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and impossible for you to be with it's just that I hate feeling hopeless like I have to rely on you for everything. I am so thankful for you John you have given me everything I have needed or wanted and I cant thank you enough I know you love me. I love you too but I can't help but feel that you would only be with me because of the child."

John understood where Phil was coming from but it still hurt him to think Phil thought he was only with him for the sake of their child. "Phil I love you I loved you before I even knew you were pregnant so throw that only wanting to be with you for the sake of our child out the window. I love you I want to be with you I want to be the one that helps you who loves and cares and looks after you and this baby I want to be your man for the rest of our lives you have to believe me when I say that." John said.

Phil looked up and nodded "prove to me that you love me make love to me right now" John smiled and led Phil up the stairs and undressed him and himself before laying Phil down on the bed. And straddling Phil's thighs. He bent down and kissed him passionately he pulled away and kissed Phil's neck and went down to Phil's nipples and started licking and sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "How should we do this?" John asked rubbing circles on Phil's pregnant belly. Phil smiled and flipped over so he was on his hands and knees. John smirked. Phil stuck his ass out for John to admire. John just smiled it was a work of art that's for sure. "Hurry up John I need you now." Phil growled John smirked and grabbed the lube from the dresser and coated his fingers.

He positioned himself behind Phil and stuck one finger in his tight hole Phil groaned at the sudden entrance. "Goddamn you're fuckin tight." John moaned "you like it like that." Phil said John smiled. John was twisting his finger in Phil the one finger wasn't doing enough so he pulled out and went back in with three. He started moving his fingers around twisting and curling Phil was moving back on the fingers trying to get them deeper. John pulled them out and went back in with three. That did the trick straight away Phil arched his back as John hit his prostate dead on.

John knew it was enough and pulled his fingers out of Phil. "You ready baby?" John asked as he positioned his tip at Phil's entrance. "Fuck yes." Phil moaned as John started to enter him. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to make you come is that what you want baby?" John said he knew Phil liked dirty talk. "Fuck yes!" Phil screamed as John unceremoniously slammed into him in one thrust. "Fuuuck you're so tight baby." John moaned Phil pushed his ass back onto John. "Fuck harder John fuck…me harder." Phil moaned John did what was asked and pulled out of Phil only leaving the tip of his cock in him before slamming back into Phil hard and fast. Phil was rocking his hips as John was pounding into him. "Fuck so good John so…..fucking good…." Phil moaned.

John smiled as he reached around and took Phil's member in his hands. John rand his fingers over the tip of Phil's dick coating them in Phil's pre come the white pearly liquid was so fucking nice he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean as he was slamming into Phil. Phil was arching his back he was going to explode soon. With every thrust John was hitting the spot inside him that turned him into a 2 dollar whore just for John. John went back to stroking Phil and fondling his younger lovers balls Phil was sweating he has waited so long for this to happen. "God….John gonna come….." Phil warned John smirked and fastened up his pace but still fucking Phil hard just like his man liked it. John leaned down and bit the juncture of Phil's shoulder and neck tasting blood. "Ooooooooohhhhh shiiiiiiiiit!" John screamed as he came inside of Phil. Phil could feel John's cum in him and it felt right.

John pulled out and flipped Phil onto his back and covered Phil's member with his mouth he sucked and nicked at the hard member. And continued to play with Phil's balls Phil looked down at John and saw him bobbing his head up and down. John had saliva running down his chin along with some of Phil's juices it was enough to make him explode. "Fuuuuuuck yessssssssss!" Phil screamed as he exploded in John's mouth John kept sucking tasting everything that Phil gave him. John winked up at Phil and released him from his mouth with a pop.

John crawled over Phil's body placing kisses on his way up especially on his protruding belly feeling the baby kicked John giggled. He smiled when he looked into Phil's eyes before kissing him slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth making Phil taste himself in John's tongue. They pulled apart. "I love you." John said Phil smiled "I love you too, wanna shower?" John smiled and got up and pulled Phil with him into the shower.

Later on that night while Phil was asleep John got a phone call from Ken telling him that Jeff had gone into labor John rushed to the hospital but not before waking Phil and telling him.

When John got to the hospital he ran in and saw Ken sitting in the waiting room having a heated discussion with Matt John sighed this was not what Jeff needed right now he went over to them and sat down. The doctor came out a minute later. "Excuse me is there a John Cena here?" The doctor asked John got up and walked over to her. "Mr. Hardy would like to see you" John nodded and smiled ignoring the protests of Matt and Ken. He followed the doctor and walked inside Jeff's room.

He went in and saw Jeff sitting on the bed eating some ice cream John had to chuckle a little bit at the sight. Here he was in labor and he was eating ice cream. John walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed smiling at Jeff. "Hey buddy you doing ok?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah are they still arguing?" Jeff asked meaning Matt and Ken. John nodded "yeah they are I just ignored them what are they arguing about?" John asked Jeff groaned. "Ken wants the babies last name to be Kennedy and Matt wants it to be Hardy it's so fucking stupid." John nodded "so how far along are you?" Jeff smiled "8 centimeters so I will be giving birth soon. I want you in here with me John I am not having Matt and Ken in here me and Ken are in the midst of an argument and Matt hasn't talked to me in a month so I want you in here with me." John nodded "are you sure? I mean wont you regret not having Ken in here?" Jeff shrugged "fine you and Ken" John nodded.

"So tell me about how you and Phil are doing" John smiled and relaxed into the chair. "We talked tonight and we decide to give us a shot at being a proper couple and in a few months a proper family. I love him and he loves me." John said Jeff smiled "that's great John I am so happy for you" John nodded and smiled "good I'm glad he is getting really emotional and bitchy we have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning to see how everything is going." Jeff nodded "do you know the sex yet?" John shook his head "no we are waiting for the birth." Jeff nodded.

Three hours later Jeff gave birth to a beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes named Madison Kylie Kennedy Hardy. John was named the god father and he was so proud he left the family to go back home and be with his own family.

He walked in the door of his bedroom after locking up the house he stripped down to his boxer shorts before climbing into bed and wrapping his arm around Phil's waist Phil groaned when he felt John got in the bed. "How's Jeff?" Phil asked John smiled "good and tired and the proud parent of Madison Kylie. She's beautiful Phil it made me remember when Michaela was born it was such a great experience." Phil smiled at John's words. "Were you in the room when he gave birth?" John nodded "yeah me and Ken that was who Jeff wanted. Now let's get some sleep so we can go see how our beautiful baby is doing tomorrow ok?" Phil nodded and held John's hand on his stomach as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day John and Phil were at the doctors for his appointment. John was nervous he really wanted to have a baby boy but would love the baby wither way. "Phillip Brooks?" The nurse called John and Phil got up and followed the nurse in to the room where Phil got changed and laid down on the exam table while they waited for the doctor. John took hold of Phils hand and gave it a light squeeze causing Phil to smile at him brightly. The doctor finally came in and did the exam. "Okay are we finding out the sex?" The doctor asked John grinned at Phil who rolled his eyes... "Yeah" The doctor looked at the screen and smiled "congratulations you will be the proud parents of a little boy." John smiled that megawatt smile and Phil laughed as he got dressed.

They headed straight to Randy's for his BBQ. Phil was happy that he and John were finally together but he was still a little weirded out by having Cody so close around. "You want a drink babe?" John asked Phil shook his head no "nah I'm fine I just need to sit down." John nodded and helped him into a chair. Randy soon joined them. "So what's the verdict?" Randy asked John smiled "we are having a boy how great is that?" John asked Randy smiled and hugged John and Phil. "Ortz we were wondering if you'd like to be god father Jeff is going to be the god mother" John said laughing along with Phil Randy nodded "of course I will it means so much that you'd think of me like that thank you" John nodded.

They didn't stay at the BBQ very long because Phil want feeling too good. They had found out that Christian and Cody were getting married and Randy thought they wouldn't last. John agreed. Randy was getting really nervous about his wedding but John had calmed him down and Ted had a really nice conversation with Phil.

They arrived home and John could tell something was bothering Phil. "I'm so tired" Phil said John nodded "how about I run you a bath?" John asked Phil nodded. After his bath John and Phil went to bed and had a good nights rest. A month later Phil was put on bed rest and John was over at Randy's organizing some shit for the wedding when John received a phone call telling him that Phil was in labor his water had broken and he was at the hospital. John froze so Randy had to drag him out of the house and drove him to the hospital John ran into Phil's room and smiled when he saw him, Jeff and Madison sitting there eating ice cream.

John rushed over to Phil's side and kissed him on the lips. "Are you ok?" John asked Phil nodded "yeah I just am a little uncomfortable I want this kid outta me already." John nodded "I know not much linger though right?" Phil nodded as the doctor came and checked him he was 9 centimeters dilated. He had been given the drugs but it wasn't helping any. "Ow it hurts so bad Johnny" John nodded and took hold of Phil's hand. "I hate you this is all your fault" John rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" Phil nodded and grabbed John's hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for Phil to push so Jeff and Randy left the parents alone. John took hold of Phil's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this babe I know you can" Phil nodded. "Okay Phil I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" Phil nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" Phil cried out. The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay Phil I can see the head a few more pushes and he'll be out okay?" Phil shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can John." John nodded and caressed Phil's face. "Look at me you can do this remember you are Phil Brooks you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." Phil nodded and the doctor silently thanked John. "Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out Phil collapsed back onto the bed.

John looked at the baby and smiled he was beautiful he had Phil's hair and John's eyes he was an angel. "John would you like to cut the cord?" John nodded and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing him over to Phil. Phil smiled when he held their baby for the first time John leaned down and kissed the baby and Phil. "so what are we going to name him?" John asked "Aidan" John smiled "okay how about Aidan Randal Cena?" John asked Phil nodded and John kissed him. Jeff and Randy came in the room with Ted and Ken in tow. "So what did you name him?" Randy asked John nodded "Aidan Randal Cena" John said Randy was speechless "really Randal?" John nodded "of course you are like a brother to me" Randy nodded and hugged John and Phil and kissed his god son. Aidan got passed around from person to person until he needed to be fed.

Finally the family was left alone and John loved it he sat next to Phil looking at their son. "I love you John so much" John smiled and kissed Phil. "I love you too and thank you" Phil looked at him "thank you for what?" John smiled as he held his son close to him. "Thank you for coming to my room that night if you hadn't we would have never been a family." Phil smiled and hugged John. "You're welcome I wouldn't want it any other way." John nodded in agreement they were a family and it was all because of one night…

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW….


End file.
